Carpe Diem Baby
by emma-rowling
Summary: Five hundred dollars. A week of pretending to be his boyfriend at a family vacation. A rare diamond. Sounds simple right? Oh Roman Reigns knew it'd be anything but that with Dean Ambrose. A wild man who lived by his own rules, he was also a man after the Samoan man's heart. Roman is about to find how to difficult it to tame the Lunatic Fringe. Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

One

The first thing Roman Reigns thought when he saw Dean Ambrose was how hot he was, looking all scruffy.

With his moppy auburn hair and beard he was growing out, dressed in a leather jacket over a white tank top and black denim jeans, he was easily one of the most desired men on campus.

As he stood outside Zeke, a Greek restaurant waiting for his date, his eyes fell on Dean who was sitting on his motorcycle, chatting to some guy with two toned hair.

Roman smirked.

Dean and the guy were having a slight disagreement over something and Dean was soon scowling.

He was notorious for going "crazy" once in awhile. Hard guy to tame too but Roman loved a challenge.

And Dean Ambrose was definitely a challenge he knew he'd overcome.

His date - some random guy he met at a party - sent him a text message saying he couldn't make it because he had caught the bug.

Roman frowned. So much about bragging about his love life. His family were due here any minute and he had no one. He'd look like a loser especially in front of cousins, Jimmy and Jey.

Two toned man stormed off while Dean glared after him.

Maybe if he had brought Dean… nah… he couldn't… could he?

Before he knew it, he found himself walking towards him… "Dean Ambrose."

Dean looked at him, a frown on his handsome face. Up close, Roman noticed that he had blue eyes and a tiny earring on his left ear.

He was staring at Roman.

Roman stared back. "I need your help," he finally said. "A favor if you will."

Dean laughed. "I don't do favors, dude. I only do things for money."

"Money?" Roman repeated.

"Yep." Dean took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Five hundred."

Roman's eyes widened. "Five hundred? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"For five hundred, you'd better be acting as my boyfriend."

Dean grinned. "You'd pay me five hundred to act as your boyfriend? Dude, you must be desperate."

Roman gave him a look over. "Well… you'll have to be more ummm… mellow but you'll do."

Dean was staring at him again and Roman straightened his back

What was going through the auburn guy's head?

* * *

Dean Ambrose could not seemed to stop staring at the man in front of him.

The force of the Samoan man's beauty took his breath away. He truly was a stunning individual: grey eyes, long and thick black hair and lips that seemed to promise endless pleasure...

 _I bet his body's a work of art too,_ he thought cheekily.

This could be fun. Besides this would be the easiest money he'd ever make. After Seth dumped him, he needed something to do and this would help him get over the break up.

"Sure," he replied before his brain could truly comprehend what he was agreeing to. "I can do that. Let's seal the deal." He took a step closer to Roman; they were standing close now. Dean gave him a quick peck. "There. Sealed with a kiss."

Roman was about to say something but then-

"Roman!"

Both men turned around and found a plump man with tanned skin, white hair, beard and moustache walking towards him.

"Dad!" Roman said.

So that was his father? Dean smiled politely at the man when he reached their side.

"Dean, this is my father, Sika. Dad, this is Dean… my boyfriend."

Sika beamed. "My!" He shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you. Roman didn't tell us anything on the phone about a boyfriend."

"We decided to surprise you guys," Dean laughed. "We're madly in love and we wanted to share the news in person."

"Isn't that thoughtful of you both?"

Dean felt Roman put his hand on the small of his back before a kiss was placed on the side of his temple.

"Why don't you both go inside?" Sika suggested. "I'll wait for the rest outside."

"Okay." Roman agreed and Dean felt his hand being held. "Come on, baby boy."

Baby boy? So now they were giving each other pet names? Dean allowed Roman to lead him inside the restaurant.

When they were seated at a table set for eight people inside, Dean grinned, "Baby boy? What's up with that?"

Roman shrugged. "It's my pet name for you."

"So what am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know." He sipped on a glass of water.

"I think I'll call you babe." He gave him a look over. "Or Daddy."

Roman choked on his water. Dean laughed and it earned him a glare.

"By the way," Dean asked. "What's the special occasion?"

"It's my mum's birthday."

Sika came in then with a Caucasian women and Polynesian twins and two ladies. "Aaah Dean," he said. "This is Patricia. She's Roman's mother. And these two are Jimmy and Jey. Roman's cousins. Their parents are on vacation and couldn't make it. And these are Naomi and Sasha."

"Our girlfriends," Jey said, giving Dean a critical look.

Dean smirked. "So you guys share?"

"What the hell did you say?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You didn't explained properly, Jey. You can't fault him." She smiled at Dean. "I'm Sasha. I'm Jey's girlfriend. This is Naomi. She's Jimmy's girlfriend."

Dean nodded. "Nice to meet your acquaintances."

"Uce, where did you meet this one?" Jimmy asked.

Dean noticed Roman frowning. Maybe there was animosity between all three of them. "On campus. And his name's Dean."

"Oh excuse me… Dean."

Sika opened the menu. "That's enough, Jimmy. Dean, please order anything you want."

"What's your major in, Dean?" Jey asked.

Dean leaned against his chair. "Mechanical Engineering." He looked in front and found Roman giving him a small smile. He looked back at Jey. "I'm hoping to work on motorcycles."

"That sounds interesting." Dean could tell Jey hardly thought so.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Sika asked.

"I am an orphan, Sir."

Roman cleared his throat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I'm glad Roman finally settled down with someone," Patricia said. "You must be something special, Dean."

"He is." That came from Roman. Maybe he wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

Roman observed Dean interacting with his family and smiled to himself.

The man could hold his own against them… in particular, his cousins. Roman couldn't imagine Dean cowering before anyone, so headstrong he was.

He couldn't wait to tame the Lunatic Fringe, a nickname the auburn haired man earned on campus.

"We're having an annual family vacation next week, Dean," his mother was saying. "A whole week at our lakehouse with our extended family. Would you like to join as well? I know Roman would be happy to have you there."

"Uh…" Dean cast a glance at Roman.

"Sure, he'll be there," Roman replied. He was not going to let his five hundred dollars go to waste.

"Yeah I'll be there," the auburn haired man murmured.

"Great!" Patricia beamed. "Don't worry; it's a huge lake house with plenty of rooms to spare. Roman and you can share too if you'd like."

Share? No way. "That won't be necessary," Roman immediately replied.

Dean pouted. "But babe, why not? It's not as if we don't share a room together on campus."

Oh no; he did not just say that. "Baby boy, I think you need to remember we're among family members-"

"Oh Roman," his mother replied. "It's perfectly okay with all of us. Honestly, we're just happy that you've finally settled down with someone."

Dean's left eyebrow shot up. "Finally?"

"Roman goes through men like underwears."

"Mum!" Roman said in a near shout.

"What?" His mother smiled. "It's the truth."

"It's not what you think," the Samoan man assured Dean. Wait? Why was he even doing that?

Dean shrugged, clearly not interested in what Roman's love life was like. "Meh. He's with me now so."

Jey snorted. "You got one thing right: now. When another flavor of the month comes along-"

"Jey, shut up," Roman informed his cousin plaintively. "It's different with Dean." Like really different. As in he was being paid a handsome sum.

The rest of the conversation during the meal was shifted to Sika's retirement plans and Patricia's thriving flower business. There was rainbow birthday cake presented at the end of the meal and Dean, to Roman's surprise, stood up on his chair.

"Hey, everyone!" he announced and immediately the entire restaurant guests' had their eyes on him. "It's this beautiful woman's birthday today. How about we make it a special day for her by singing her a birthday song?"

There were loud pops and some whistle.

"1! 2! 3!" Dean shouted. "Happy birthday to you-"

And the entire restaurant sang along. Roman had never seen anything like it before but he'd be lying if he wasn't proud of the look his mother had on her face. Once the song had ended, she blew her candles and there were applause that followed.

The waiter offered to cut the cake and Sika requested to have it sliced so that everyone in the restaurant got a piece.

"Oh Dean," Patricia gushed. "That was very sweet of you."

Neither Jimmy or Jey seemed to think so, throwing nasty looks at Dean who didn't care. They were probably still offended by the Lunatic Fringe's sharing comment.

"Only the best for you eh… Mrs Reigns," the scruffy man answered.

"Call me Patricia."

"Patricia," Dean repeated, trying it out.

The whole gang exited the restaurant once they ate the cake, their stomachs filled and moods brightened. Everyone except the twins loved Dean and were taking turns in hugging him, promising to see him next week.

"You have to be there, alright?" Sika said happily. "No excuses."

"Okay," Dean promised.

Once they were alone, Roman smiled. "Thank you. I've never seen my mother smile so hard like that."

"Right," Dean said. "Your mum's a nice lady. So five hundred dollars is enough to cover me till the end of next week's family vacation. Anything longer than that will cost you more."

"Way to ruin a moment. Is everything about money to you, Ambrose?"

"What can I say? A man's gotta eat. Right. So here are the rules, Reigns: you can kiss me and hug me all you want. It's going to cost you extra if you want to sleep with me."

"So you're a hooker too? And how did you know my family name's Reigns?"

Dean stuck his tongue in between his teeth. Did he have any idea how good looking he was? Probably not, Roman decided. "I always make it a point to know who the gorgeous men on campus are," the auburn haired man drawled. "But don't let it get to your head."

Roman smirked. "I find it hard to believe that you of all people would be interested in knowing stuff about little ol' me."

"There's nothing little about you. You're what? Six feet four?"

"Six feet three actually."

"Well, there you go. Aren't you majoring in Management?"

"Yeah, I am." He wondered where they were going with this conversation.

"So we're really going to this family vacation thing?"

"Well, you did promise my mother."

"Are the rest of the men in your family good looking like you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I never noticed."

"Then it's a win win for me."

"Dean, you can't go hitting on my cousins. You're supposed to be my boyfriend. How will that make me look?"

Dean looked thoughtful. "Not sure but I know it's not going to be pretty."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Listen, you've got tomorrow to pack. On Monday morning, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sure… babe," he teased. "I live in Lima Hall."

"It's close to mine then. I live in Delta Hall." He looked at his watch. "Well, I better make a move. I have a paper to work on. Do you want a lift back?"

"I rode here on a motorcycle."

"Yeah why were you here?"

"I was supposed to bring my boyfriend to the bar and grill next door for our date. Guess that's not his kind of dive."

Roman was surprised. "Oh. Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that I'm paying-"

"Nah. We broke up. He dumped me actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long were you guys dating?"

"Six months. Nothing too serious."

Still it had to hurt. Roman couldn't believe how casual Dean was taking it. _Obviously he wouldn't cry about it in front of you, silly_ , he chided himself.

"So I'll see you on Monday morning." Dean was walking towards his motorcycle. "Don't be late. I like my men punctual."

His men? He wished. Until the Samoan man remembered that he was paying him to act as his boyfriend. Still, Roman was no one's man. If anything, Dean should be his man. "I'll try to remember that."

"You do that."

Dean backed his bike a bit before giving a quick wave and riding off at a speed Roman was certain that broke the road limit.

One more day till Monday.

Roman wondered if it'd be a week of pleasure or pain.

But this was Dean Ambrose; of course it'd be both.

 _ **A/N So this had been on my Mini for a while and I thought I'd take a chance and upload it. :-) Let me know what you think of it. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"What do you have packed in here? Your motorcycle spare parts?" Roman grumbled as he placed Dean's luggage into the boot of his car on Monday morning.

Dean grinned at him. "If you must know, those are spare body parts."

"I'm not surprised," Roman drawled. "You must have killed your roommate."

"I don't have a roommate. Haven't had one for two months."

Roman groaned as he closed the boot. "Please don't tell me. Telling me means I'll be interrogated and I do not wish to be involved."

Dean clicked his tongue. "Well you are my boyfriend until the end of this week so yeah you are involved."

"Damn it."

They both got into the car. Roman could see Dean admiring the interior. "Your dad a millionaire or something? This is a 2015 Chrysler 200."

"We have money." It wasn't something he liked to talk about. In middle school all the way up to junior year, it had attracted the wrong people for the wrong reasons, leaving him guarded whenever he met new people.

But for some odd reason, he trusted Dean.

"Hmmm… you have kept her in good condition. What's her name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your car."

"I don't name my car. Who the heck does that?"

"A lot of people. I named my bike Ambrose Asylum."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"She's crazy and a lunatic like me."

"Well, if she rides the way you do, I can see why." He shook his head immediately. What the hell. They were talking about a motor vehicle, not a person. He looked over at Dean. "Hey, put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, mum."

Roman ignored that remark and started the engine. As he made a left turn onto the main road, Dean asked him, "So any rules while we're there?"

"I thought you already gave those rules on Saturday."

"Don't you have anything in mind?"

"For you? Not that I can think of."

"Good."

He gave Dean a quick glance; the auburn haired man was smiling mischievously. "Ambrose, you better not be planning anything stupid."

"Call me Dean or babe. I'm your boyfriend."

"Fine. _Dean_ , you better-"

"That's better."

"Stop interrupting me!"

Dean laughed in delight. "Oh man. It's going to be fun bunking with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping together in the same room?"

"Come on, Roman. We're dating… even though it's make believe. Surely we can share a room together. I can sleep on the floor if you want. It's nothing new to me."

That caught his attention. "You've slept on the floor before?"

"Sure. In my foster parents' home."

What kind of parents did that? "Was it because of a punishment?"

"Yep. I accidentally stomped on my foster mum's daisies that she was growing and they made me sleep on the floor all the way till senior year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's terrible."

Dean waved him off. "Meh. I'm over it."

"Well, you don't have to sleep on the floor. It's a king sized bed so we should have enough space in between."

"Awww… and here I was thinking of cuddling with you."

Roman snorted. "In your dreams, pal."

The auburn haired man burst out into laughter. "I'll take that."

The rest of the trip was a quiet one, mostly because Dean had fallen asleep so Roman had a peaceful drive. He hoped that they could pull it off. The last thing he wanted was his cousins catching onto the fact that they weren't who they said they were.

Most of his family members were already there when they reached the lakehouse. As Roman was taking out their bags, he caught Dean staring at someone. "Stop the presses. Who is that?"

He frowned when he followed Dean's gaze on the six feet five man chatting with his father. "Uh that's my cousin, Dwayne."

"No. I mean beside him."

Roman's eyes fell on the man standing next to Dwayne. Long tumbling dark brown hair with green eyes and a bodybuilder built. "Jason. He's Dwayne's best friend. Joins us every year."

"He is a fine specimen. Is he Samoan too?"

"Hmmm… he's half Hawaiian and German I think. Anyways, want to help me with _your_ bag?"

"No. Sorry. You carry it."

Roman gaped as Dean boldly walked up to his father and greeted him. Sika threw his arms around the scruffy man as if he had been part of the family for years. But that was a Samoan thing.

When Roman joined the four men, he found both Dean and Jason giving each other admiring looks.

This was not happening. He needed Dean on his best behavior. His right arm nudged the auburn haired man in the ribs and he shot him a warning look.

"Roman!" Dwayne hugged him. "How are you?"

He smiled. "Good. I'm looking forward to graduating. I'm sure you've met Dean."

"Ah the boyfriend. Quite a surprise but a good one. Jason won't feel so lonely being the only non blood related around here."

"Oh I'll be sure to make Dean feel welcomed," Jason piped in.

Roman had to bite his tongue from retorting.

"Why don't you show me around?" Dean suggested.

"Glad to," the green eyed man accepted and the two of them strolled towards the house.

Dwayne laughed when Sika went to chat with Patricia. "Relax, Roman. He's dating you."

 _If only you knew_ , the Samoan man thought. "How's work, Dwayne? Is teaching everything you thought it would be?"

"Oh it's wonderful. I love every moment of it. Any thoughts on what you plan to do after graduation?"

Roman shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "I mean I've been receiving offers from big firms but I'm not sure if this is how I want to spend the rest of my life."

"You've got a good voice," Dwayne complimented him. "Ever thought of being a singer or even a radio DJ?"

"Those need connections and quite frankly, I'm not interested in fame. Ah what the heck. I'll figure something out."

When Roman reached his room, he found Dean sitting Indian style on the bed, playing with his iPhone. "You're late."

"Excuse me." Roman kicked the door shut behind him before dumping the bags on the floor unceremoniously. "My _boyfriend_ ran off with my cousin's best friend. What did you two do anyway? Make out in the closet?"

Dean laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Dean, I can't have you hitting on Jason."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my boyfriend; you're supposed to be with _me_."

"I'm not your real boyfriend though."

"Still respect our agreement. I mean if you want the money now, I can give it to you."

A slow smile spread on Dean's face. "What if it's you that I want?"

Roman stared at him for a moment. "You don't mean that. And that's a bad joke, by the way."

"Why is it a bad joke?"

"It just is. Now will you please unpack?"

Roman didn't wait for him to reply. He threw his luggage on his bed and unzipped it, taking out a coconut oil shampoo, conditioner and body foam.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced. "Try not to sneak off with your secret lover."

Alone in the shower, he let the warm water fall down on him, grateful for its therapeutic wonders.

* * *

Dean slid his bag under the bed after taking out his Cycle World magazine. As he stood up, he caught sight of Roman's naked form underneath the shower through the cracking of the door.

He was right; the Samoan man's body was a work of art. Roman was muscular all over. His right arm had an intricate tribal tattooed sleeve that covered his right pec.

He wondered if the grey eyed man knew how attractive he was.

Probably not.

"Dean?" he heard Roman call out. "I forgot my towel. Can you please hand me one? It's in my luggage."

"Give me a second." Dean found a dark blue towel on Roman's opened luggage at the bottom of his neatly folded clothes.

He knocked on the bathroom door. Roman's hand reached out but Dean withheld the cloth from him.

"Dean!"

"Kiss me and I'll give it to you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

He heard Roman grumbling to himself about what a pain in the ass he was but he didn't really care.

He was going to get this kiss.

Roman slowly appeared from behind the door, his hands covering his private part. Dean would have laughed at that but upon looking at Roman's face, he changed his mind.

He was staring at Dean with indignation. But that didn't deter the blue eyed man. With his hair down in loose waves and his grey eyes trying to read him, Roman was, by far, the most provocative man he had ever laid eyes upon.

Dean took a step forward. He heard the Samoan man drew in his breath and that was when he fastened his lips over his.

Roman unexpectedly pulled him into his arms and moved his tongue into the auburn haired man's mouth, stroking his pink bud.

Damn, he was a good kisser. Dean wound his arms around Roman's neck, eagerly responding to the erotic kissing.

The towel had fallen to the ground but at that moment, neither man cared.

Roman's mouth continued to assault his and Dean couldn't help but moan. He felt his t-shirt being slowly lifted. In response, he pressed his body closer against the raven haired beauty's.

"Roman! Dean!" Patricia shouted from probably afar. "Come downstairs. We're about to have lunch!"

The two men broke their kiss and stared at one another, breathing hard. How did something simple turn into a makeout?

"I… uh… your towel…" Dean said. Great. Now he was tongue tied.

To his credit, Roman didn't make fun of him. He merely accepted the towel which Dean had bent down to retrieve. "Thank you."

"I'll go down first, I guess."

"No. Give me a few minutes to change. We can go down together."

Dean nodded and sat down on the bed, flipping through his magazine while Roman rummaged his luggage.

Gosh how badly he wanted to kiss the Samoan man again.

A while later, Roman was ready, dressed in a grey t-shirt and black bermuda shorts. "Shall we?"

They headed down stairs where Roman reached for his hand.

"Well," Sasha teased when they entered the kitchen. "Hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Dean grinned cheekily. "Maybe."

Roman tugged his hand before pulling him towards two empty seats. Bowls of a variety of food were being passed around.

Dean scooped some aglio olio pasta on his plate before taking another serving for Roman.

Lunch was a nice affair. Roman's family were jovial and nice. They made Dean feel at home.

At one point, Roman fed Dean a piece of his spicy prawn. The auburn haired man looked up just in time to see Roman's parents exchanged knowing looks with a smile.

Jason kept giving him suggestive glances.

He should have never kissed Roman. After their lip lock session, Dean felt himself drawn to the grey eyed man instead.

"Dean?"

He smiled at Roman. "Yeah?"

"Want me to show you around?"

"Okay. Ummm who else is going?"

"Just the two of us."

Jason cleared his throat and stood up with his plate.

Roman tugged at his hand again and Dean looked at him. "Yeah. Okay."

The two men strolled through the woods nearby. Roman hadn't let go of his hand, Dean noticed.

"Please tell me you didn't make any promises to Jason."

Dean shook his head. "No."

"You want to talk about that kiss just now?"

"I liked kissing you."

"Uh huh. I liked kissing you too but what brought it on?"

"I saw you naked in the shower."

Roman's jaw dropped before he started to laugh. "What?"

"Yeah through the crack of the door. I thought you looked hot and so yeah, I wanted to kiss you."

"Would you do it again?"

"Well, you're gorgeous as fuck so yeah I'd do it again."

"Me too."

"So are you going to kiss me now?"

Roman laughed. "Should I?"

"I don't know," Dean countered dryly. "I mean I guess I can kiss Jason-"

"Jason's not your boyfriend."

"For now."

Roman squared his shoulders. "I'm not talking about the future."

"I was. As for the present-"

"Moment's over, Dean."

Dean frowned. "What? When did it even start?"

"Oh just before you opened your mouth about Jason." He took a step closer to Dean, his grey eyes focused on his blue ones. "You don't kiss Roman Reigns and then talk about another man."

"Cocky now, are we, Roman?"

"No. Just telling the truth, that's all."

"Huh. Well I've got news for you, _babe_. I always get what I want and right now I'm getting my kiss."

"In your dreams, baby b-"

He jumped on Roman, causing the Samoan man's back to hit a tree trunk nearby. Their hands were roaming all over one another. "I blame it on hormones," Dean gasped in between their frantic kisses.

"That makes sense," Roman moaned as Dean now attacked his neck with his lips. "It's our hormones."

Their lips were in a playful tug of war, a battle of dominance but Dean had never desired anyone more. Lust was a powerful emotion. How nice would it be to have Roman on his back right now. How nice would it be to plant himself inside the Samoan and make him quiver with need.

As their lips clashed against one another's, Dean knew that Roman would not quiver. If anything, he'd overpower the auburn haired man.

"Roman!"

They broke apart kissing again at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Jason. When he followed Roman's gaze, he saw Dwayne and Jason smiling at them, their faces like the cat who ate the canary.

"You guys have rotten timing," Dean grumbled.

Dwayne took no offence. "You two have all night to bang one another."

Now that was an interesting idea.

"What's so important, Dwayne?" Roman asked. "I was showing Dean around."

"With your lips?" Dwayne chuckled.

Jason's eyes were looking at him, hinting at possibilities. "I'll show you around, Dean."

"No, that's fine," Roman answered. "I have that covered. He _is_ my boyfriend, you know."

"Just offering a helping hand."

Well, he could always bang two guys. Separate or together wouldn't matter; it wouldn't be the first time either. "Uh… Roman, I guess I could go with Jason. You can catch up with Dwayne." Roman squeezed his hand hard; Dean got the message. "On second thought, I'll stay," he added hastily.

When Dwayne said they'd meet them later, Dean found himself looking at an annoyed looking Roman. "Dean, what part of you're my boyfriend don't you understand?"

"Oh come on, Roman. He's hot."

"You can't have us both. We had a deal, Dean."

"Of course I know we have a deal. You remind me every hour."

"Maybe if you weren't flirting and making heart eyes at Jason, I wouldn't have to."

Dean burst out laughing. "Heart eyes? Okay, Roman. Let's get one thing straight; I don't do love. I do lust. I have sex with whomever I want, wherever I want."

"Hmmm make sure you get tested then."

"Every three months. Anything else?"

"No."

"And you know what? You're one to talk, Roman. You go through men like underwear according to your mother."

Roman sighed. "I think we can continue our walk without talking, Dean."

"Nope. We are finishing this conversation right now. What's your story, Roman? You haven't said a word about yourself."

"I changed my mind; I think I'm heading back to the room. Jason's over there by lake."

He didn't give Dean a chance to respond, merely stalking off. The auburn man haired frowned. What was Roman's deal? Why was he reluctant to talk about himself?

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it. :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Enjoying yourself?"

Roman smiled at his father who holding a fishing rod. He had just come out from the woods, pissed off to no end about Dean. "I guess."

"Where's Dean?"

"Somewhere around. I think he's exploring the woods."

"I wonder if he loves fishing. Nothing like a man and his rod and sipping ice cold beer."

Roman didn't know if Dean loved fishing nor did he care. He was angry with him.

As if on cue, Dean was back from the woods. "Aaaah Dean," Sika said. "Care to join me in some fishing?"

"I'd like that," his "boyfriend" replied. "Roman, join us?"

Roman was too angry to reply. He merely shook his head. Sika laughed. "Roman doesn't like fishing," he informed Dean. "Why don't we take the boat? I think my brother Afa and Jason will be joining us too."

Sika headed over to talk to his uncle Afa. Unbelievable. Roman was going to have a word with Dwayne about his friend's behavior.

Dean came near him. "Sure you don't want to follow?" he asked softly.

"No," he replied testily. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me?" He looked annoyed until he looked like he figured something out. "You're jealous."

"What?" Roman scoffed. "I am not."

"Yes, you are. I can see right through you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean. I'm not attracted to you."

"Yet you admitted to like kissing me. Just contradicted yourself there, babe."

"Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe."

Dean grinned. "Oh. So it's like that?"

"Yeah it's like that."

Their eyes were locked on one another's. Roman willed himself to look elsewhere but he was too late when Dean surged forward and kissed him for all he was worth.

His gasp allowed Dean to slid his tongue in and play about with his.

Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and returned his kisses. Damn it. He shouldn't like kissing him but he did.

He felt the auburn haired man smiling against his lips.

"These two," Dwayne was laughing. "They can't seem to keep their hands off one another!"

The two men immediately pulled away. Great. He clearly had no self control.

Roman noticed Jason looking a bit unhappy. What the hell was his problem?

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sika asked, laughter in his voice too.

"Yeah," Dean answered. He turned his attention back to Roman. "I'll be back soon… babe." He joined Sika who was waiting for him.

Roman shook his head. Clearly he needed another shower. He noticed Jason inching closer to Dean.

Roman clenched his fists. Okay what the hell was wrong with him? Dean was not really his boyfriend so why was he acting like he really was?

He felt lost. Telling Dean to stay away from Jason may prevent a potential relationship from happening but keeping quiet would end up making him look like a pitiful person. Might as well go up to his room, he guessed. Better than staying here and second guessing things.

* * *

Roman did not see Dean until it was time for dinner. He stayed up in his room, reading emails from big firms from various industries and mulled over his career choices.

Okay so what could he do with his degree?

He supposed taking a job as a management consultant would be okay. Helping clients to examine their goals and offering suggestions on how they could solve their situations. That would be okay. Except it hit him that he did not want to sit down at an office desk all the time so now what?

"Hey."

He looked up and found Dean walking in, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Hey," he replied, his eyes back on his laptop.

"Roman, I'm sorry for what I said back there in the woods earlier this afternoon," his "boyfriend" apologised. "I'll take it more seriously."

He sighed and closed his laptop. "I'd appreciate it, Dean. I'm sorry if I come off prudish at times. It's just that, to be honest, I don't date a lot."

Dean's eyes widened. "But your mum said-"

"I know. I had to lie to her otherwise she'd be on my back about finding someone. The truth is I'm too busy with school to go out there and find someone. I work part time at Joe's Cuppa and I barely have enough rest as it is."

"Gosh Roman. I had no idea."

"My cousins seemed to think that I'm this huge party animal because I'm always dragged to parties by my roommate but the truth is I don't really like it. Half the time I'm too busy trying to earn money and save so that I don't rely on my parents."

"But you guys have money."

"I want to be my own man, Dean."

The auburn haired man nodded. "I understand. So all you do is study and work? That's gotta be suffocating."

"I do want to go on an adventure. I just don't know how to. Maybe when I have the time."

"You just said you barely have rest."

"Exactly. Ummm... I'll pay you the money now-"

"Don't, Roman."

"But a deal is a deal, Dean."

"Maybe at the end of this trip."

"Okay."

Dean sat down beside him. "Can I ask you something personal?"

He nodded; after all, they were boyfriends for a week. "Sure."

"Why do you want to be your own man when money is readily available to you?"

"Because I was used for it before by an ex-boyfriend who had led me on for years. He was with me just for status and I guess I never got over it. I'd rather work hard and earn my own money - no matter how little - and be contented that the person I'll end up with loves me for me."

"That sucks, Roman."

"Well, it was lesson learnt well. Though there was a part of me that suspected he wasn't the one for me. Some things I just ignored."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes." He smiled. "What about you? Any sad stories like mine?"

Dean laughed. "I never stayed long enough to care."

"Not even two toned?"

"Are we calling him that?"

"If you want."

"Okay. Yes, not even two toned who was actually a good friend of mine in the first place. We decided to date to see if we'd fit. I guess we did in a way but we're so different as well."

"Are you mad at him?"

"Nah. Two toned called me on Sunday and we agreed to remain friends. So we're cool."

"That's a relief. It'd be a shame to lose him as a friend."

"Oh definitely."

"Does he stay in the same hall as you?"

"Nope. He stays in Echo Hall."

"Why don't you want to care, Dean?"

"If you've seen my life, Roman, you'd know why."

"Maybe you'd be lucky to meet someone who could change the way you see things."

"You're still hopeful, Roman?"

"I have to be. Nobody wants to be alone."

"Yeah well. I follow my dick all the time so it's a whole different thing with me. It's fun and no one gets hurt."

Sasha's loud announcement that it was time for dinner ended their little chat but Roman couldn't be happier. He had an insight about Dean - no matter how minimal - and Dean had an idea about him.

Maybe now things would be easier.

Dinner turned out to be a barbecue grill at the back area overlooking the lake. Dean helped Sika with the grilling while Roman made the fruit punch with Dwayne. Jimmy and Jey were just sitting around and teasing the younger cousins.

"So," Dwayne said as he poured the premix in the big bowl. "Dean and Jason…"

Roman did not like where this was going immediately. "What about them?"

"I think they like each other. Well not in a love way but a sexual way. They were practically eye humping one another."

"Well, Dean's mine so there's not going to be anything except when we break up." Which will be in a few days, he added silently.

"Hmmm… just be careful alright? I'm trying to keep Jason away from him as well."

"Dean's an adult, Dwayne. So is Jason. Anything that happens between them are of their own choices. We're not their babysitters."

Dean walked over with a sausage then and placed in Roman's mouth. He took a bite before Dean popped the whole thing in his mouth. "Do you need help?" the auburn haired man offered.

"No, we're good," Roman replied. "I thought you were helping Dad grill."

"Oh I was until your uncle Afa decided it was his turn to take over."

Roman laughed. "Well before you came, it was always Dad and him in charge of the pit."

"Times have changed."

"Not to them, it hasn't." The drink was now ready. "Would you like a sip?"

"Is it spiked?" Dean asked.

"What? No. There are children here."

"Oh. Right, I forgot about that." He smiled mischievously at Roman. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Like now?"

"Yep."

"I'd like that but everyone will be looking for us."

"Come on, Roman. You said you wanted to go on an adventure. Well this is kinda like it. What do you say?"

He glanced at his family who were preoccupied with eating and laughing. "...Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean reached for his hand and pulled him towards the woods. Roman looked at all the trees as they passed, trying to remember any markings so that they would be able to find their way back.

They reached the other end of the lake.

Roman took in the sight in front of him. Lush greenery and a clear water greeted the two men. It was peaceful with a light breeze.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dean asked. "I explored the woods a little just now."

"Dean, this place looks amazing," he breathed.

"Let's go skinny dipping!"

Roman did a double take as Dean undressed himself. "Are you sure? What if someone sees us?"

"Well I hope they have cameras."

"Dean!"

The auburn haired man chortled. "Relax, Roman. It'll be fine."

"You just want an excuse to see me naked."

Dean was smiling at him shamelessly. "But of course."

Roman had to laugh at his "boyfriend". "Fine."

He removed his clothes and folded them neatly. Dean wasted no time in pulling him into the water.

The contact of the cold water took him by surprise. Dean actually gasped. "I had no idea it'd be this cold."

"Me neither. Do you want me to warm you up?"

He pressed his lips against Dean's without waiting for his reply.

Dean's hands immediately wound around his neck, reciprocating his kiss with an almost equal fervour. "Nice to just follow your dick, right?" he said when they broke apart for air.

Roman licked his lips before reeling Dean for another kiss. Dean was a good kisser. He knew just how to apply the right amount of exertion on his tongue.

"I hope no one interrupts us again," Dean piped as Roman started to pepper kisses on his neck. . "I'll run them over with the Roman Empire."

Roman chuckled. "What?"

"Your car. I named her."

"Nice name."

"Oh I've always been good with names."

"I'll bet."

"Which is ironic because I never bothered to learn the names of all those guys on those one night stands I had."

Roman's laughter at what he had just heard was loud but he didn't care. "What? How is that possible? So it's a wham bam thank you, sir?"

"No other way. Less talking, babe. More kissing."

Their lips met halfway and this time, hands were all over. "Fuck, Roman," Dean whispered as Roman continued to kiss his neck, "for someone who hardly dates, you're a damn good kisser."

Well, guess his skills were still there. His hands steered Dean closer to him as their kissing intensified. The contact of their bare lengths against one another made the Samoan man gasp. "How long has it been?" Dean murmured. "Since you know…"

"Ummm… a real long time. Why?" Dean's hand wrapped around his length then. "Oh fuck!"

"Is that what you want to do?" his "boyfriend'" asked. "Fuck?"

"It'll cost me extra," he mimicked earning a laugh again from Dean.

Someone was shouting their names. "Again?" Dean whined. "Damn it. Okay, you take your clothes and change first."

"But what about you?"

"I'll just say I'm taking a swim. Go!"

Roman quickly got out of the water and started dressing again before he hid behind a tree close by. He risked a peek and to his dismay saw Dwayne and Jason… again.

"Dean?" Jason said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Going for a swim," Dean shouted.

Dwayne was looking around. "Where's Roman?"

"No idea. We… uh… had an argument. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh. That's a shame. These things are normal. Don't worry. You'll be alright. Uh we'll go first and leave you to it."

"Sure. Thanks!"

Roman noticed Jason staring at Dean for a while before following behind Dwayne. Jason had no shame about wanting Dean and clearly Dean wanted him too.

So where did that leave Roman?

* * *

Dean got out of the lake and headed for his discarded clothes.

"You know, Dean," Jason said, walking up to him again; where was Dwayne, Dean wondered. "I think it's time you and I stopped dancing and just accept the fact that we're attracted to one another. You don't have to hide. Roman never could stick with one guy; eventually you'll be guy number hundred and ten."

Dean wanted to laugh. It was a good thing Roman and him had the talk earlier in his room. Not that it mattered what Roman did; this was just a job for the auburn haired man to get paid. "You kept count of how many men he dated?"

"Almost everyone in the family keeps count."

"Yeah well, Jason, you're hot and all but I'm his boyfriend not guy number hundred and ten."

"Well, alright. Just letting you know that the offer is still on the table."

He sighed as he watched Jason strode away. That was hard and so unlike him. He usually had a hard time saying no to people who were damn attractive and Jason was more than that.

 _So is Roman_ , his traitorous mind reminded him. Maybe that was true but Dean did not want to sleep with Roman no matter how fast he could make the auburn haired man's erection lift. Roman was looking for love; Dean wasn't.

He didn't want a relationship that had feelings involved; that was why he dated Seth. They were fuck buddies but Seth had high standards. Restaurants and a night at the opera were more up his alley than a night at the bar.

"Roman?" he called out once he finished dressing. "Are you still here?"

The Samoan man stepped out from behind a tree. "Hey. I told you everyone thinks I'm a playboy."

"Yeah wait till they find out who's the real playboy."

Roman smiled. "Never judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Exactly. Come on. I think it's better if we head back. I don't want a search party out here."

As they started to head back towards the lakehouse, Roman reached for his hand and held it. Dean swallowed hard. This cannot happen; shouldn't happen. He'd only end up breaking the grey eyed man's heart.

He was too wild for Roman and his heart couldn't be tamed.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind words, favorites and reviews thus far. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up, Day 2!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Roman woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He found himself pressed with an arm draped across a sleeping Dean who was clearly too exhausted to notice. How had his arm even gone around there?

He must have thought Dean was his pillow. That was it.

Slowly removing his arm, he quietly got out of bed. Better take a shower now before Dean woke up. Walking into the bathroom, he stripped himself of his boxer shorts and turned on the tap. When the hot water fell on him, he felt at peace.

Sometimes he wished he could stay under the shower all day.

Roman was careful not to let any touch his hair; after all he had only washed it the day before. Instead, he focused on just lathering his body with his coconut body wash.

Oh great. His freaking towel was out in the bedroom. Quickly washing off the soap, he turned the tap off before he heard Dean shouting if he needed a towel.

"Yeah." He paused before he teased, "Do I need to kiss you?"

It took a while before he heard the auburn haired man reply, "Nope. Do you want me to pass it to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll leave it outside the door and you can take it."

That was it? Roman was almost disappointed. He opened the door and found that true to his word, Dean had left it on the floor. He was nowhere in sight. The Samoan man bent down and picked it up, closing the door.

Dean keeping his word? Dean not trying to flirt with him? What was going on?

He missed their little game. Well it wasn't really a game but they were having fun. It was nice to hold his hand and kiss him.

What if he was no longer attracted to Roman? The thought made him sad. Dean was no longer attracted to him. It had to be. Maybe it was Jason that Dean couldn't get out of his head.

Why should it matter? Dean was being paid to act as his boyfriend.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the room. Dean rummaging his bag for something. "Aaah there we go," he said taking out a Dove shampoo and bodywash. "Alright," he announced. "My turn to shower."

He walked past Roman and closed the door.

So it was true, he thought. Oh gosh. His hormones were driving him mad. He changed into a grey tank top and black track pants. "Dean," he called out. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah. You go ahead first," came Dean's reply.

Sighing sadly, he left the room, wondering what he had done to offend the auburn haired man.

* * *

Dean hadn't meant to push him away a little but it had to be done. Roman was getting too attached to him. He had to do this before he hurt him.

Once he had changed into a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, he headed outside to get some fresh air.

"Dean!" Jason said cheerfully as he ran up to join the auburn haired man on the steps of the lakehouse. He was perspiring; he looked exceptionally good today. Oh who was he kidding? He always looked good.

"Hey," he greeted him. "Just back from a run or something?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful out there in the woods. Any chance you've changed your mind?"

"Nope." After all, a deal was a deal.

"Such a shame."

He leaned closer to Dean. The blue eyed man could feel the other man's breath on his face.

"Dean!"

Roman looking at them with a murderous expression on his face. "Roman…" Dean began but the Samoan man stalked back into the house. Without thinking, he followed after him all the way up to their bedroom. "Roman, it's not what you think-"

"Spare me," Roman snapped, taking out his luggage from underneath the bed. "I get it. You're attracted to him. But at least do it at night when no one's around and not in broad daylight." He took out the money and shoved it in Dean's hand. "Here. Maybe this will be a reminder why you're here!"

Dean shoved the money back to him. "I don't want your damn money. I'm not desperate for it."

"But it's why you came here."

"Newsflash, Roman. There are other ways to earn money, not just by doing this. I came here because I could see you're a good man. And as I discovered, whose family doesn't appreciate him for the kind things he's done for them. Yeah. I learnt some things about you on that fishing trip." He shook his head. "I think I should go. I'm only causing you stress by being here."

Roman was quiet, Dean noted, as he went to retrieve his bag. He started to throw in his clothes and magazine in along with his toiletries before zipping it up. Damn it. When did this whole arrangement become so complicated? It was supposed to be fun.

"Don't go."

Dean's hand was on the door knob.

"Please," Roman pleaded softly.

He dropped his bag. _You're growing soft, Ambrose_ , he mocked himself. "What are we doing, Roman?"

"I don't know, Dean…" the grey eyed man admitted. "I only know that I like you… a lot."

Damn it. This wasn't supposed to happen. "You can't. Can't you see me for the selfish prick that I am?"

"But people can change…"

"No, they can't. Leopards don't change their spots, Roman."

"Weren't you in a relationship with two toned?"

"That was different. We were fuck buddies. Seth didn't do feelings; neither did I."

"I can do without feelings…"

No, he couldn't. Roman was lying to himself. "No, Roman. I'm sorry."

"So you're not attracted to me?"

Dean pondered. _Don't fall for it_. "No," he lied. "I'm really sorry. But I'll stay. I don't want your money though, Roman."

"Why not?"

"Because I just want to do something good for once."

"Roman! Dean! Do you want to join us for swimming?" Naomi called from outside.

"Dean, you better be coming!" Sika shouted. "I want to race you!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. He liked Roman's family; they were the most hospitable people he had ever met. "Shall we go?"

"No, you go ahead," Roman said. "I have some emails to reply to."

"Are you sure? Isn't this supposed to be a vacation?"

"I'm sure. There's a company I'm interested in replying to."

Something didn't seem to sit right with his reply. "I'd love it if you joined me."

"Don't worry. Go ahead. I have things to do. I'll probably go for a run later."

Dean took out all the things he needed for the swim from his bag before going to the door. He did a double take at Roman who was sitting down now on the bed with his laptop. He stared at him for a bit. Damn it. He looked so damn gorgeous. The man could be a model with his looks.

 _No, Ambrose, leave him be._

He opened the door and left.

* * *

Roman let out his breath.

He thought that Dean would never leave.

The auburn haired man wasn't attracted to him. Of course he wouldn't be. He could probably get the cream of the crop at school.

 _So could you if you weren't too busy_ , his mind blasted at him.

Roman shook his head. He forced himself to concentrate on emailing out his resumes instead. So far, for today, he intended to choose airlines and hotels as his main focus.

"Knock, knock…"

He looked up and found his mother at the door. "Hey, mum," he said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Uh oh. Why are you faking that smile? Everything okay with Dean and you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw him going out for that swim without you."

"Oh. I'm emailing resumes. I figured it'd be better to secure a job before graduation."

"Roman, I'm your mother. I know when you're telling me the truth and not."

 _Not always_ , he thought. _S_ he didn't know who Dean really was. Nor did she even know who he really was.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to set a table near the dock at the far end of the lake. You can have a romantic dinner there with Dean and you both can make up."

"No thanks, Mum. Thanks for the offer though."

"Roman-"

"We'll work things out. I promise."

After making some more assurances to his mother, he continued typing on his laptop before he shut it in frustration. So what if Dean didn't want him? There were plenty of fishes in the sea.

And he would go out there and find one.

Right now.

He opened the door which his mother had shut and found Dean standing there in nothing but a wet pair of wet shorts.

"Dean?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I left something behind."

"What?"

Dean kicked the door close behind him. "You."

"What do you-"

Dean stalked towards him until Roman fell on the bed before climbing on top of him. "Fuck, Roman. Why did you have to open your pretty mouth?"

"I didn't mean to. I-"

The auburn haired man's lips closed over his, drowning out his words. Roman flipped him over and covered his face with kisses. "I can't believe I let you get to me like this," Dean grumbled.

"Told you that you don't talk about another man after you kissed me."

"Then stop talking and kiss me, dammit!"

"Is that all you want to do?" Once again, Roman didn't wait for his reply, this time, pulling down his wet shorts. Damn. Dean had a nice dick. He had avoided looking at it at the lake yesterday but now…

"I have a nice one," Dean boasted. "I know. So do you. Unlike you, I saw everything."

"Asshole."

'Isn't that where your dick's going?" Dean pulled him down and Roman attacked his neck with kisses. "Take your top off, Roman. Why am I the only one naked?"

"Oh. Right." Roman removed his clothes in a record breaking time of his own before he covered his body over Dean's again. "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"What you're giving, I guess I'll be happy to take. Just remember, I warned you."

"Okay." He bit his lip. "Dean, you are attracted to me, right?"

"If I'm not, what the hell am I doing here?"

"Just checking."

"Babe, stop talking. I-"

Roman's lips suckled his nipple and Dean's body almost shot almost halfway off the bed. Still got it. He felt the auburn haired man's running through his locks before slowly massaging his scalp. Letting go of the nipple, he peppered kisses from it to the base of Dean's length.

"Roman!" he shouted. "What are you waiting for?"

He took the whole length in his mouth and he heard him groaned. Not bad for someone who hadn't done it in eons, he guessed.

"Fuck..That mouth of yours sure works magic…"

When he was done working the length, he stopped and claimed Dean's lips again. Dean threw his arm around Roman's neck, another reaching to stroke him instead. "Damn it, Dean!" he moaned.

"See, babe? You're not the only good with working your hands."

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag."

Roman rolled off him and opened his bag, removing a lubricated condom from its packaging before putting it on. He gave Dean a hard kiss. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Bare with me. I haven't done it since junior year of high school."

"No way! Your ex was the only guy you slept with?"

"Second."

"Fuck, Roman. Why don't you just go out and get laid?"

He didn't answer: Because feelings needed to be involved for him. He would never sleep with anyone without liking them and he liked Dean… a lot.

"My body's coming for you," he said softly. "Don't hesitate."

Dean grinned. "I won't." His face became serious for a moment. "Roman, you're sure about this, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Roman slowly thrusted into the heat that was coming from Dean's body. The blue eyed man sighed in contentment. "Is that okay? Tell me I'm doing okay…"

"You are," Dean said, smiling. "Now please move."

"Oh! Right!" He started to thrust in and out with Dean clinging onto him. Gosh, he liked this a lot. More than he had thought possible. The auburn haired man was writhing beneath him, moaning out his name and it made goosebumps appear on his skin.

Dean pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss and he tried his best to coordinate between kissing and thrusting. Clearly he needed more practice.

He saw Dean stroking himself and it was enough for Roman to come a few seconds later. He felt warm liquid splashing between them and knew Dean had orgasmed as well. He collapsed on top.

To his relief, Dean was smiling. "Damn."

"Really? I've still got it!" he cheered, pleased with himself.

* * *

"You've what?"

Roman winced at the shouting over his phone from his best friend, Tyler Breeze an hour later. Dean had gone down to help Sika with the grill for lunch. "Too loud, Tyler. I need my hearing, you know."

"Roman, why did you sleep with him? You're paying the guy!"

"But he doesn't want the money anymore," he explained.

His friend sighed. "Still, Roman... that's Dean Ambrose. I don't know if you've heard but the guy is a freaking playboy. Don't expect any form of faithfulness from him. He's only going to end up breaking your heart. You're playing with fire, Roman."

"It can't be that bad, Ty. Maybe I can be the one who tames his Lunatic Fringe heart."

"Ha! Lots of guys have tried but failed, Roman. What makes you think that you can?"

"Of course, I can. You know me, Ty. I see a challenge and I overcome it. Dean Ambrose will be no different."

"Sure. Tell that to Cody Rhodes, Sami Callihan, James Ellsworth, Seth Rollins… who else am I missing? Oh. Right. TJ Perkins, Chad Gable, Heath Slater and even Baron-"

Roman was not going to be deterred. "I get your point, Ty. I can do this. I know I can."

"Good luck, man. You're going to need it."

 _ **A/N Is Roman playing with fire? Possibly. Thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it so much :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Their bodies were pressed together as they laid on the dock at night, lips making love together as their tongues caressed one another's.

Roman willed himself not to cheer - at least not out loud - when Dean moaned, bringing his arm around to press their bodies even closer.

When they stopped to take a break, both their breaths were rasping. So far, day two on this vacation was working out well: lots of tongue and thrusting actions; he couldn't complain.

Roman kissed his neck, his left hand locked in his auburn hair. "I'm surprised no one's interrupting us," Dean said.

"Maybe they know better not to?" Roman guessed.

"I guess but-"

Roman's lips met his again and soon the kiss deepened. He thrusted against Dean's clothed erection which caused the blue eyed man to moan, "Fuck, Roman. Are you trying to kill me?"

He would have answered but now he resumed kissing Dean, so desperate he was to taste him. Unzipping the playboy's pants, his hand pulled out Dean's aching member and he gave it stroke.

"Yeah, Roman," Dean moaned. "Keep doing that."

And so he did.

Midway, his mouth replaced his hands and Dean squirmed, wanting more. Roman swirled his tongue near the slit, near the head… it wasn't long before Dean came into his mouth, his release flowing into the Samoan man's mouth.

"Fuck," Dean panted, pulling Roman towards him, kissing him. "That was good."

Roman smiled. "Thank you."

He helped Dean with his pants before they both stood up. "Let's head back to the house. We both could use a good sleep after today's physical activities."

"Oh definitely," he agreed.

As he laid down beside him, Dean rolled away, his back facing Roman. Well, he was told that the auburn haired man didn't do feelings… what was he expecting?

To cuddle up and exchange sweet nothings?

This felt weird. He had an overwhelming urge to just throw his an arm over Dean's torso and hug him from behind.

Oh what the heck. He pressed his body against Dean's back, letting an arm drape across his stomach.

"Roman?" Dean mumbled. "No."

"But-"

"No."

Roman rolled over to the other side and stared at the wall. A moment later, he heard Dean mumbling something that sounded like an expletive before being laid on his back.

This time, it was Dean who put an arm around him.

"What-"

" Sleep."

"But why-"

" _Sleep_."

It was a small victory for the Samoan man.

* * *

Dean swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes. Roman was sound asleep, a gentle smile on his face.

The line was no longer black and white between them; it was grey.

Just as he expected, the Samoan man was getting attached to him. This was not the way. Roman may have said that he knew what he was getting into but his actions showed otherwise.

"Good morning," he heard Roman mumble sleepily.

He turned around and smiled a little. "Good morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'm actually going out with Jason."

Silence fell between the both of them. "What? I thought-"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Roman."

"My family thinks you are."

"We're going out with Dwayne and his other friend."

Roman got out of bed and strode to the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder. Dean sighed as he walked on the door and knocked on it.

"Roman."

He heard the shower being turned on. Irritated, he opened the door and found Roman washing up.

"Damn it, Roman," he said. "You said you knew what you were getting into."

"Can't you see I'm showering?"

"So? I think we've seen everything there is to see about one another."

"Get out," Roman growled.

"Oh. So it's like that now?" Dean replied testily. "Fuck, Roman. I knew it was going to be a mistake-"

"Mistake?!" Roman turned off the tap and brushed past him. "You know what? You do you and I'll do me. You're not the only one for me-"

"I never said I was!"

"Good. Then you won't mind me hooking up with other people then."

"Not at all. Have fun," came his nonchalant reply.

He could tell he had hurt Roman but at this point, he wouldn't take it back. The grey eyed man quickly changed into a black tank and jeans. "Good luck with your new romance! Jackass!" Roman left the room, slamming the door.

Dean had been too shocked to reply. Was he just insulted?

* * *

"I WANT ANOTHER ONE!"

The bartender nodded and went to work on his order. Roman pushed the empty Scotch glass aside. He knew there was a twenty four hour bar close by because his father had gone there before with his uncle to shoot pool and play darts.

Fuck Dean. Way to ruin his morning on the third day. If he wanted Jason so much, he might as well announce to everyone that Roman and him were done.

"Well… aren't you a pretty boy?"

Roman turned and found a huge, muscular man with long hair and a beard staring at him a few seats away with a mug of beer.

"Ummm… hi?" he greeted the man.

"What's a gorgeous creature like yourself doing alone?" The man settled down now beside him. He played with some strands of Roman's hair. "You shouldn't be alone. I've been told I'm very good company."

Roman considered this. He wasn't good looking but he'd do anything to forget Dean.

The man's face was getting closer. "Want to go somewhere quiet, gorgeous?"

"What the hell are you doing, Roman?!"

His grey eyes widened towards the direction of the voice. How did Dean find him?

"Who is that?" the man asked.

"One night stand," Roman informed him.

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "One night stand? That's funny." He pulled Roman from the chair. "You're coming back with me."

The man stood up. "He's not going anywhere with you."

"He's my boyfriend. Now get out of my way!"

Boyfriend? What a joke! "It's okay," Roman coaxed the man. "I'll deal with him." The man glared at an equally pissed off Dean before going back to his seat. Roman turned his attention back to the auburn haired man. "What are you doing here, Dean? You're supposed to be on your double date."

"It wasn't a date," Dean snarled. "Damn you, Roman. What are you doing in this place?"

He shrugged. "Drinking."

"It's for losers."

"Well, guess I'd fit in, right? I'm a loser for getting involved with you… you who also thought it was a mistake getting involved with me-"

"Roman-"

"So yeah. I think I like it here."

Dean looked at him like he had grown an antenna on his head. "You don't get it, do you? I'm no good for you. All I did was tell you that I was going out with Jason and you flipped. Roman, you can't handle it… you can't handle me. Now, let's head back. This place isn't you."

Roman felt his hopes dashed. Maybe Tyler was right. Maybe he was being too idealistic. "You go first. I don't want to cramp your style."

He went back to the bar and sat down. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He looked at the man who laughing with another patron. Another man was staring at the beard man with… jealousy?

Maybe that would work!

"I changed my mind," he said as he walked past Dean. "I'm going back… alone."

"What?" Dean was perplexed. "No way am I letting you go back alone. You're coming with me."

* * *

When they reached the lakehouse, Dwayne was standing in front of the porch with a man and Jason who had no shame but give Dean a lookover.

Dwayne's friend turned out to be a cool dude named Mark Sinclair who was a professional stuntman. He had shaved head and brown eyes that kept going back to Roman. He certainly worked out, his physique showcased with the tight white muscle tee he was wearing over jeans.

Dean did not seemed too thrilled at Mark who was getting closer to Roman's side but the grey eyed man couldn't care less. Shouldn't Dean be worrying about Jason?

"Hi," Mark said, extending his hand. "Don't listen to your cousin. Call me Vin."

"Okay. Hi, Vin. I'm Roman."

"I know. I've seen you before at some family gatherings though you probably don't recognise me. I had hair back then and was chubbier too."

"Did you?" Roman said impishly. "I was beginning to think you were created in a lab."

Vin laughed. "That's quite the compliment. Maybe for once I got it right for a change."

Dean cleared his throat. Roman wanted to groan but he knew he had no choice but to acknowledge the scruffy man.

Everyone knew Dean as his boyfriend.

"This is Dean Ambrose," he introduced flatly. "My boyfriend."

Dean smiled at Vin. "If you'll excuse me, Roman and I have to talk." He found himself being pulled to the entrance of the woods. "Explain yourself," Dean demanded.

"Explain what? I saw a guy that seemed interested in me and I decided to go for it. Didn't you tell me to have fun?"

"In front of your cousin? When you know who we are to everyone here?"

Roman wanted to laugh. The irony of what he had just heard. "What does it matter to you? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I'm looking at him."

"Oh no. I don't believe you. After all that you said to me in the bedroom, I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth. And even if by some miracle you and I ended up together outside of this vacation, we wouldn't work out. I will highly likely fall in love with you while you will break my heart by running around with a different man every night."

"So what are you saying, Roman? That there is no us?"

"There never was an us."

He noticed that one of his shoelace was untied so he bent down to fix it. As he was standing up, his lips were caught with a swift kiss from Dean. He was angry with himself for eagerly kissing back. Hadn't he learnt?

Dean's lips travelled to his cheek to his chin before tugging at his lower lip and moving further down to his neck where he continued to drive Roman crazy with his torture. He felt a spot being bitten then sucked on gently.

"Dean…"

"Ssshhh…"

Roman wrapped his arms around him in surrender.

"What are you doing to me, Roman?" Dean asked softly before his warm mouth was back on his, hands all over him.

His tongue plunged into Roman's mouth and the Samoan man's hands gripped his bottom in response. Their eagerness was on fire and if Dean didn't stop, Roman would take him there and then.

He had to force himself to pull away. "Dean, we've been away too long."

"Let them look for us then."

"You have to go on this hike… and I have things to do."

"Like what?"

He refused to answer him. They were going around in circles and he didn't like it. But he knew guys like Dean too. They had to be baited to be kept wanting more.

Dean grumbled because of his lack of response as they started to make their way back.

"...they have so much chemistry, it's insane," Roman heard Dwayne talking. "I was skeptical about Roman and him but it's hard to miss that chemistry between them, the magnetism…"

Chemistry. Magnetism. Apparently most people felt it. Unbelievable.

Roman wondered if Dean felt it too.

* * *

Of course they had chemistry, Dean thought. And up until about ten minutes ago, he had been okay with taking Roman out as a sex buddy.

But seeing that muscle head friend of Dwayne being chummy with Roman irked him.

 _Mine_ , he had thought.

And he never thought that way about anyone, no matter how good the sex was.

"You're coming with me," Dean announced before Roman could leave.

"And why should I?"

"Because. Do I need to give a reason?"

"Yes. Otherwise I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"You do realise that I'm a grown ass man and I don't have to listen to you, right?"

"And you do realise that you're mine therefore you have to listen to me."

"Ha! In your wildest dreams, baby boy. Roman Reigns doesn't listen to anyone especially you."

His stubbornness was not irritating Dean. On the contrary, it enchanted him. There was something about Roman that was so different from all the other guys he dated: they were usually either soft or conceited. This beauty standing in front of him was soft one minute and stubborn and difficult the next.

He was a refreshing change from the kind of men he usually went for and that included Jason.

"I wasn't asking you," Dean continued. "I was telling you. You are coming with me. End of story."

"Keep running your mouth and I'll hit you in the mouth."

"If you hit me in the mouth, how am I supposed to kiss you?"

If he had expected Roman to argue with him, he was in for a surprise: the Samoan man merely rolled his eyes.

"So where is this hike, Dwayne?" Roman asked. He was about to put his hands in his pocket when Dean took his right one and held it. Trying to escape? Not a chance, the auburn haired man thought, squeezing the hand.

"Down Panna Trail," Dwayne replied. "Hey uh Roman, why don't you walk ahead? I want to talk to Dean. Ask his opinions on bikes."

"Okay," Roman replied, pulling his hand away from Dean and joining Vin as they walked forward towards the direction of the trail. Dean frowned. Was now the time to talk about bikes?

"Dean, is everything okay between Roman and you?" Dwayne asked. "Because I can sense a little tension."

"We're fine," he replied. "Was that all you wanted to know?"

"It takes a player to know a player. I was like you once, you know. I was reluctant to give my heart away and went through men like underwear. Till I met Brock. There was no stopping my feelings for him."

"Dwayne, is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes. Stop fighting it. Everyone can see the sparks between the two of you. There's no point fighting it like I said because you know you'll end up giving your heart to him."

"That won't happen," Dean declared.

"Oh?" Dwayne was smiling. "And how did you conclude that?"

"He's too good for me so why would I want to be near him?"

"Then you don't mind if Mark goes out-"

"If Mark touches him, I'll kick his ass-" He stopped. What the…

Dwayne laughed. "It's slowly happening…"

Dean growled and stalked off. As he reached Roman's side about a few metres in the trail, he grabbed his hand again and pulled him ahead to have some privacy.

* * *

Roman kept trying to pull his hand away as they walked behind of the three men but every time he did that, the Lunatic Fringe took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

It was obvious he knew it irritated Roman. His grin indicated as much.

"What are you up to?" he asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing," Dean replied.

"You can't have us both, Dean."

Suddenly he found himself being pulled towards another direction. Did the blue eyed man even know where they were going? "Dean…"

Roman's back was now against a tree trunk.

Grey eyes stared into blue eyes. "You're right, Roman. I can't have you both. But I guess after how things have been played out, it's you that I want."

"Liar. You know you'll only run back to Jason so spare me your bullshit."

"Angry?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you want me and I want you."

"That's never going to happen."

"Stubborn again. Why am I not surprised? Roman, you said you understood. So why are you so upset?"

"Really, Dean? You have to ask? I told you that I liked you."

"And I told you what I'm like…"

"Then maybe we should just go our separate ways…"

Dean growled and kissed him fiercely. Roman tried to push him off but he latched on instead. "Do you want another mark?" he asked.

"No!"

"I think you need another one so that everyone knows whom you belong to."

Roman snorted. That was possibly the most ridiculous thing he had heard. "Unless your mark has your name written on it, I doubt anyone knows it's from you."

Dean frowned. "I like you soft and willing. Not like…"

As Dean started to ramble on, Roman's mind started to wander. No matter what Dean said about love, he kept going back to him. Once again, Tyler was right: he was playing with fire and sooner or later, he'd get burnt.

Worse than he was getting it now.

"Are you listening to me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Not really. What had he said?

"So? You have nothing to say?"

"Nothing to say about what?"

"I said that I want you to be my boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend."

"Like my real boyfriend," Dean explained, rolling his eyes. "I thought you said you were paying attention."

"But why would you want me to be your boyfriend? It doesn't even make sense. Your eyes are always roaming; you admitted as much and now you want me to be yours? Maybe you shouldn't make such a rash decision-"

"And risk losing you to other men? No thank you. You're my boyfriend and that's the way it will be."

"And what can I expect from this? You can't see other men, Dean. When we go back to school, it's the same thing. A relationship involves faithfulness."

"I can try."

Roman didn't believe him. Maybe they were both getting way ahead of themselves.

On the other hand, it would be worth a shot trying to tame him this way; he'd have nowhere to go with the constraints of a relationship. Maybe, with time, he could even make him fall in love.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. I will be your boyfriend."

 _ **A/N Roman's getting way ahead of himself.. Well they both are. Think Dean can stop letting his eyes wander despite being Roman's boyfriend now? Thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Dean had disappeared for about two hours and only returned during dinner later that night.

To his surprise, Roman found the auburn haired man treating him nicely. He brought grilled prawns and salmon to the table for them both.

"You want anything to drink?" his boyfriend asked.

"Some fruit punch would be nice," he replied.

"Beer?"

"Okay."

Dean grinned and went to get them two bottles before sitting next to him at the picnic table. Roman noticed Dwayne casting glances their way, in particular at Dean, as if he was proud of him.

"Here. Have some of my grilled mushrooms." Dean placed some on his plate.

This was so new to him but he wasn't going to complain about it. He liked Dean like this. "Thank you."

"So what are your plans after graduation, boys?" Uncle Afa asked.

"I'm going to be a motorcycle engineer," Dean revealed. "I've managed to secure a job with Harley Davidson as a motorcycle engineer. I kid you not. I was over at their office signing my contract earlier this afternoon."

Roman felt a rush of pride for him. Not bad for someone whom people thought could do worse.

"Congratulations," Jason said, raising his bottle towards his direction.

"Thanks. I'm excited about it. Hopefully Roman and I will be able to find an apartment at a reasonable distance for the both of us."

"Oh. So Roman… what are you planning to do after graduation?" Sika asked.

"I'm not sure," Roman admitted.

"Graduation is in three months."

"I know…"

"You've got to figure out-"

"It's my fault," Dean interrupted. "I asked him to take his time. I didn't want him doing a job he didn't love. After all, his happiness matters to me."

No one dared to argue with him. Roman was moved by his gesture even if they had.

As they got ready for bed later, the grey eyed man thanked him. "Thank you for what you did back there."

"It's not a problem," Dean said as he placed the comforter over them both.

"I'm still confused about what I want to be."

"It's normal, babe. But I hope you're okay with finding a home like maybe half an hour away from my workplace-"

Babe. Home. Roman's head was spinning. "You meant it about us getting an apartment?"

"Of course. Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"Yeah…" Boyfriends who dated for ages, maybe.

"So… there."

"Boyfriends also snuggle together," he said, trying his luck.

Dean nestled in his arms. "Happy?"

Roman smiled. "Happy."

* * *

His boyfriend didn't seem happy the next day though. Dean had woken up later. When he joined the family for breakfast, he noticed the look of disappointment on the raven haired man all throughout breakfast. Didn't even smile at Dean's corny jokes.

Dean missed his smile. He was puzzled now; what had happened?

After breakfast, he called Roman out on it when they were alone. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's here," his boyfriend said.

Dean gave him an owlish look. "Who's here?"

"Jaxon, my ex boyfriend. His family owns the lakehouse across from us. That was how we met." Roman shook his head. "I can't let him see me."

"Why not? Didn't you dump him?"

"Well yeah but-"

They interrupted by Sika. "Boys, do you mind heading downtown to get some more marshmallows?"

Dean grinned. "No problem." It would be nice to be with Roman alone, away from this place.

The Samoan man drove them to town and found a grocery store where they threw three packets of marshmallows into the basket. "Anything else?" he asked Dean.

"Condoms."

"You ran out of it?"

"Yep. What kind do you prefer? Ribbed? Thin? Flavored?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Let's take all of 'em!"

Roman giggled. "You expect us to do it everyday?"

"And in school. We can bang in my dorm or yours. I have no preferences."

Dean noticed Roman's attention on a blond with spiked hair upfront and green eyes who was at the aisle in front of them. Who was that guy?

The blond looked up and when his eyes met Roman's, he gave him a look over. "Roman!"

"Jaxon,' he replied tightly.

Dean frowned. This was the ex that broke his gentle Samoan's heart?

Jaxon came up to them and was about to give Roman a hug before Dean stood in front. "Hi."

The blond smirked. "Hi. Uh who are you?"

"This is Dean," Roman introduced. "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Jaxon said before looking at Roman. "How are you, Roman?"

"I'm-"

Dean cut Roman off and started pulling him to the cashier. "Let's go, babe. We have stuff to do."

"Dean-"

"You don't have to be nice to everyone, Roman." He took out some dollar notes and paid for their purchase.

"But he's-"

"This man made use of you, didn't he?"

Roman nodded reluctantly. "Yeah."

"So why are you nice to him after what he's done to you?"

"I hate bearing grudges, Dean. Even if it's with an ex boyfriend. Should we break up-"

"We're not breaking up. Not now. Not someday down the road. We're not breaking up… period." Dean reached for his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Roman was assigned the task of roasting the marshmallows for making s'mores. Only in this family did one eat s'mores during lunch.

He was looking for good sticks to use in the woods when he heard someone yelling "CANNONBALL!" before a loud splash was heard. Only one person sounded like that when yelling and it was Jaxon. Upfront he saw two of Jaxon's siblings and decided to turn the other way before either of them spotted him.

He did not need Dean to be upset with him.

"Roman!"

He stopped walking. Jaxon was heading towards him. He wasn't wet though so maybe he yelled that for someone else. "Hi… again," Roman greeted.

"Nice bumping into you," Jaxon smiled. "So you never answered my question back at the store: how are you?"

Roman shrugged. "I'm okay. Graduation is coming up soon so I'm finding a job."

"I hear ya. I've gotten an offer at Freeman Middle School so I'm excited about that."

"You're going to be a teacher?"

"Yeah. I figured why not? Both my mum and dad are educators as well. So. I think it runs in the blood."

"It must be. I'm not sure what I want to be."

"You should be a DJ. You have a great voice."

Roman smiled. "Dwayne suggested that too."

"Yeah? Go for it, Roman. Sometimes it pays to step out of your comfort zone."

Maybe. He still hadn't decided yet.

"So your boyfriend's friendly."

"Dean's… unhinged. He's wild and unpredictable."

"Do you love him?" Jaxon asked.

Did he love Dean? "I like him a lot."

"Oh… now's probably not a good time to apologise for what I did to you all those years ago, right?"

"Apology accepted." He looked at his watch. "I have to go, Jaxon. I'm supposed to be finding sticks for s'mores."

"I'll help you find."

Jaxon and him spent a good ten minutes finding nice sticks, chatting about teaching along the way. Satisfied, he thanked his ex boyfriend and headed back to the lakehouse.

Dean looked like he was about to stalk in the direction of the woods. "Hey. I was about to go and find you."

"Oh. I bumped into Jaxon in there and we got to talking…" He stopped when he saw the frown on Dean's face. "We were just talking."

"Had a good reunion tour, did you?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh yeah? I can't believe you're talking to some asshole who took you for granted."

"He's changed in a way. He seems different."

Dean crossed his arms. "You can't have us both, Roman."

"Why would I when you're the only one I want?"

His blue eyes looked at with skepticism. "Your father asked me to help you out with the s'mores."

"Okay."

As Dean took a stick from him, he could have sworn he heard the auburn haired man say softly with gruff in his voice, "You're the only one I want too."

But he could have been hearing things.

* * *

Dean was having a blast roasting marshmallows at the fire Roman had made a few feet away from the lakehouse. He never had the luxury of doing this before. His foster parents weren't exactly parents of the year.

The only thing that was repeated on a yearly basis was how much money they were investing in him to go to college.

Once he turned eighteen, he studied while working part time at a garage downtown. He had always loved bikes. There was something about riding on a bike that had adrenaline pumping through his veins.

His boss, Steve Austin, seemed like a sour puss at first but he was softer towards Dean. Even going so far as to gift him with a 1993 Harley Davidson Cow Glide Softail that he had been restoring as a birthday present when he turned nineteen.

No one had been more proud of Dean than Steve when he informed him that he had signed with Harley Davidson. They celebrated with beer before the auburn haired man had to return back to the lakehouse.

"Dean?"

He looked over at Roman. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll make a good DJ?"

"You have a nice voice so I'm going to have to say yes. Why? Is that what you want to do?"

"I think so… I'm still not sure."

Dean pondered. "What are you passionate about?"

"My passion?"

"Yeah. Try me. Nothing surprises me."

"Coffee."

"You're passionate about coffee? You're working part time as a barista… come on, Roman. What's your childhood dream? Everyone's got one."

"It's kinda weird to talk about it..."

"I'm not going to laugh if that's what you're worried about."

"I wanted to be a singer…"

Dean was intrigued. "You can sing?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Sing something for me."

"...you wanna hear?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward, setting his stick aside.

"Do you have any song in particular?"

"Not really. Why don't you pick one? A verse will do."

Roman seemed to be mulling over his choice before he opened his mouth and sang:

 _Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate,  
All through the night_

Dean was blown away; Roman's voice was deep but soulful. "Dude, you _should_ be a singer. Why aren't you trying out for competitions or sending out demos?"

"My family wouldn't approve," Roman explained. "They think working in the entertainment business doesn't give you a stable career. Dwayne has encouraged me to break the fold but I can't bear to see the disappointment on my dad's face."

"I approve."

Roman looked at him. "What-"

"You're going to be living with me, remember? I want you to be brave. Follow your dreams. Don't be shackled by what people expect you to be."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're more than being a manager or whatever it is your family wants you to be. You have a beautiful voice. Share it with the world. Don't worry about your family. I'm your boyfriend and I'm backing you. You're an adult. You shouldn't have to listen to anyone unless it's about something that hurting you. If it uplifts you, go for it. Don't sacrifice your dreams for your family."

"You have faith in me?"

"I do. I'm not sure if you can make in the big leagues - that's luck too - but I'll be damned if I sat by and watch you waste your talent."

"Dean… I don't know what to say…"

"There's nothing to say. You have to seize the day, Roman. Carpe diem. Or life will pass you by and you'll be wondering - when you're grey and old - why you didn't try."

* * *

Roman was in awe of Dean as he watched his boyfriend sleep beside him later that night.

Dean appeared to be carefree and wild but he cared a lot especially about him. Not that he would complain. He loved that the scruffy man was trying for him.

Looks like it was easier to tame Dean than he thought. Or was it too early to start celebrating, he wondered. Dean hadn't exactly looked thrilled to hear about Jaxon. Not that Roman wanted him back.

But it was a nice feeling to have someone support his dreams. He never thought he'd hear encouragement about it except from Dwayne but his cousin was always a nice guy.

His thoughts went back to Jaxon. Funny how he apologised. Maybe he reflected and regretted on his actions. If that was the case, he really had grown up. Roman could remember how spoilt he was; there was a sense of self entitlement and he used to parade Roman around like a damn trophy.

Then one day, he had overheard him boasting to the linebacker on the football team how he was just with Roman for the gifts and expensive lunches or dinners, how he loved that guy only and that the Samoan was just an ATM to him.

That had hurt.

Roman had confronted him later that day and the green eyed man had tried to feebly redeem himself but he had heard enough; he wanted out.

Did he still believe in love? Sure, he did. He hadn't counted on having Dean as his boyfriend for real but he wouldn't write off them falling in love with one another.

Anything could happen, right?

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"Seth is coming over."

Roman had just stepped out of the shower in the morning when Dean announced the news to him. "Oh?" Roman said. "Why?"

"Apparently I have his shaver," Dean replied as he rummaged his luggage. He took out an electric Philips shaver. "Oh. I guess I do. Maybe we should introduce our ex boyfriends to one another so they'd get off our backs."

"Isn't Seth your friend though?"

"Of course. And I'm being a good friend by playing Cupid."

Roman laughed. "How thoughtful of you." He patted his hair dry. "So what time is he coming?"

"After breakfast." Dean pulled a black tank top over his head. "Only three more days and it's back to the real world."

And that was what made him worried: the real world. Would Dean and him be okay when they went back to college? Back to campus where he was the Lunatic Fringe?

"Ready to head down?" his boyfriend asked.

"Yeah."

Dean gave him a kiss. "You smell like coconuts."

"I used coconut body wash and shampoo…"

"My Piña Colada."

"I'm your strained pineapple?"

"That's what it means?!"

Breakfast was waffles, eggs, turkey bacon and hashbrowns. Dean fixed a plate for him first before he took his own serving. The gesture made Roman feel warm inside.

"Any ideas what to do these last three days?" Naomi asked.

Jey smiled wryly. "We can plan but Roman will disappear with Dean in the middle of our activities."

Dean flashed a mischievous smile. "You'll have to excuse us. We're still on a honeymoon period."

The whole table erupted into laughter except for Jason and Jey who were not amused.

Seth arrived on time just as Dean and him were heading outside for a stroll. Roman was surprised when Seth gave him a look over.

"Stop looking at him that way, Seth," Dean said. "He's my boyfriend."

"Wow, Ambrose," the two toned man replied. "You sure moved on fast. Where's my shaver?"

"In the bedroom. I'll go get it." He frowned. "Be nice." Dean jogged back to the house.

Roman smiled at Seth. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roman."

Seth nodded. "Seth Rollins."

"I heard you're studying in Northbrooks U too. What are you majoring in?"

"Food and Nutrition. After that, I'm planning to get certified as a fitness trainer, concentration on crossfit training. What about you?"

"Management."

"So you going to be a manager or something?"

"Yeah I guess."

"How did you two meet?"

"At a restaurant." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Dean? In a restaurant? Bars, definitely. But restaurants?"

"Well-"

"He used to refused to bring me to any restaurant when we dating… but whatever. I'm glad I didn't lose him as a friend. That'd be worse."

Roman didn't know how to reply to that.

"Right!" Dean returned with the shaver. "Here you go, Crossfit Jesus!" He smacked Seth on the butt.

"Thanks. I needed this. I have a date tonight."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Dolph Ziggler."

"That blond pre law dude that lives in Sierra Hall?"

"Yep. Sierra has the best food variety and I'm low on cash till next Monday. So I'm bringing him to eat at one of those student owned restaurant."

"Nah. Hotel has the best food. Their chicken casseroles are to die for."

Roman smiled. "India Hall actually has the best food. I love their oven baked chicken."

"What? Okay in order from best to not so bad..."

"Sierra," Seth supplied.

Dean stuck out his tongue. "Hotel."

"India," Roman added.

"Echo."

"Lima."

"Delta."

Dean grinned. "Shield."

Seth rolled his eyes. "What?"

"It spells out SHIELD."

"Gosh, Ambrose. You're so random." Seth shook Roman's hand. "Anyways, it's great to meet you, Roman. See you around on campus. Be wary of this one though; he's a handful."

"Oh I will," Roman replied.

Dean took offense to that. "Hey! I'm an easy going person."

"Sure, you are."

Roman felt his butt being pinched.

After Seth left, Dean sighed. "Oh well. There goes matchmaking Seth."

"That's okay. I'm pretty sure that Jaxon can find a man of his own."

Dean scowled. "As long as that man's not you."

"Dean, you worry too much. What are the odds of me seeing him again?"

* * *

Turns out that the odds were high because Jaxon and his family were invited over for lunch by Sika.

"Let today be known as Ex Boyfriends Day," Dean declared to Roman - who was sitting beside his ex boyfriend and him - as they settled down at the dining table.

Jaxon gave him a sideway glance. "Something you want to say to me, Dean?"

"Nope. Why are you offended? I was referring to my ex boyfriend who showed up earlier today."

Roman squeezed his hand; Dean narrowed his blue eyes.

"Dean, we're going fishing again later," Sika piped. "I hope you'd like to join too…"

The auburn haired motorcycle enthusiast shrugged. "Count me in. I have nothing to do."

Again a squeeze.

Jaxon, the slimeball, threw in, "Roman and I can catch up."

 _Oh I'll bet you'd like that_ , Dean thought.

"Umm… Dean… why don't you join us for our catch up?" Roman asked slowly.

"Three isn't really my thing."

Jimmy choked on his water and he started coughing while Sasha patted his back soothingly.

By now, Roman was gripping his hand tight. Dean grinned at him cheekily.

Sika was smiling too. "I like him, Roman. He's a keeper."

His breath was caught in the back of his throat when his boyfriend replied, "Thanks, Dad. I like him a lot."

While Sika was retrieving their fishing rods after lunch, Dean found Roman giving him a pointed look as they took a short stroll through the woods. "What was going on at the table just now?"

"I don't do threesomes," he replied simply.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Really? How should I know what's your kink or not?"

He could tell Roman was holding onto his patience tightly. "I don't have any."

Dean nodded. "I do."

"Look Dean… wait… what?"

"I have kinks."

"Such as?"

"Rough sex."

"Like…"

"Biting, scratching, hair pulling-"

"You're not pulling my hair."

Dean stuck his tongue out between his teeth. "So I can bite you? Scratch you?"

"Dean!" Roman exclaimed. "Will you be serious?"

"I am serious. I wanna bite you."

"W-Where?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes. Oh you've got to bite me too."

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation."

"I can. The things I want to do to you…"

Roman swallowed hard. "What kind of men did you sleep with?"

Dean's lusty laughter echoed throughout the woods. "Men with acquired taste."

"...you must have found our sex boring the other day then."

"No. I liked it a lot."

"Why?"

"Because I was doing it with you."

His boyfriend pulled him by the nape of his head and kissed him. Dean responded in kind. He then heard his name being called and he sighed, reluctantly ending the kiss. "Let's go. It's fishing time."

"I don't know how to fish."

"I'll teach you. Don't worry. You're safe with me."

* * *

But he knew instinctively since he met the auburn haired man that he was safe with him. They were in a boat, the two of them and Dean had just taught him the basics of fishing.

With his boyfriend's arms around his from the back, he held his breath as he cast his line. "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day," Dean whispered huskily in his left ear. "Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime."

Roman involuntarily shivered. This was not the time to get turned on.

"Are you cold?"

"N-Not really."

Dean pushed his raven hair aside then. Kisses were planted slowly on his nape and a soft sigh escaped the Samoan man's lips.

His boyfriend's hands went under his tank and gently kneaded his stomach and sides before moving up higher. Dean then circled his nipples.

"Baby boy," he half moaned. "We can't."

Dean pushed him on his back gently. "Of course we can. They're far. No one can see us."

Lips clashed against one another and Dean's hands ran through his locks, slowly grinding against him. Roman hissed when his neck was bitten. Dean gently sucked on the spot and continued kissing him.

He felt his zipper undone before his erection was pulled out. Dean slowly stroked him, torturing him. He squirmed and moved restlessly. "D-Dean… faster…"

"Faster?" Dean asked softly, his voice caressing his skin. "I _am_ going fast."

His neck was licked on. "Dean…" he whined. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Suck my-"

He didn't need to say anymore as Dean took his length in, sucking him, tongue swirling near the vein underneath the mushroom head of his member. Roman sighed in pleasure, enjoying the feel and warmth of Dean's mouth on the most intimate part of his body.

It was only a matter of time before he came, his thick spurts release in his boyfriend's mouth.

Dean sucked all he had to offer and then some before letting go.

Roman panted, trying to catch his breath. "T-Thank you."

"None of this thanking business. You're my boyfriend and I wanted to make you feel good."

"Yeah I feel so good."

Dean grinned and helped him with his jeans before pulling him to sit up. "You're so beautiful," his boyfriend praised him.

He felt his face grow warm. "Ummm-"

"You know when we get back, I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"I'm not complaining."

When they got back to land half an hour later, Jason commented, "Was there something wrong with your boat?"

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"It was rocking."

"Of course it was," Dean replied innocently. "Dean Ambrose was on it."

"Did you catch any fish, Dean?" Sika asked.

"I caught a big one. I had to let it go after it begged for release."

Roman wished he could hide under a rock then.

True to Dean's word, he couldn't keep his hands off Roman once they were in the privacy of their bedroom. The blue eyed man moaned in ecstasy, gasping as the Samoan man thrusted into him.

As he watched his boyfriend give into his pleasure, he smiled. He wondered if he was able to please him this way till they were old.

Wait a minute. Back up. Till they were old? He was thinking that far about them.

 _Stop it. Don't give him your heart. You're supposed to tame him first._

But how could he stop it when he was on the edge of falling?

* * *

Dean yawned when he woke up and rubbed his eyes. Roman was not in bed; maybe he went downstairs first. He put on his black tank over Bermuda shorts and went out to find his boyfriend. Except he was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Roman, Mr Reigns?" he asked Sika in the kitchen. Jaxon's father was taking out some fruits from the fridge.

 _They're still here?_ Dean wondered.

Sika chopped a big juicy tomato. "Yes. He went to town with Jaxon to get some stuff for our bonfire."

"Oh." Dean didn't know why he felt desolate. "Umm… I'm heading out for a bit."

"It's quite far out to town, Dean. Do you want to use my minivan?"

"No, it's fine. I'll hitchhike."

"What?" Mr Reigns sounded alarmed. "No. That's dangerous."

"It was how I got about before I got my Harley. I'll be fine. Really." He left before there were further protests.

Dean walked half a mile before he managed to get a ride. He requested to be driven back to Northbrook. The driver was a retiree who was trying to drive town to town before he flew off mid month to stay with his son in Australia.

The auburn haired man couldn't have been more happier to reach home within forty five minutes. The retiree dropped him off at Skullcrusher Garage before wishing him luck and driving off.

He headed inside. "I'm back…" he announced, "for a while."

Steve laughed as he came out from the small office. "Missed me, did ya?"

Dean snorted. "Right. Because you're a prize winner."

"I can't stand your ass either." He stared at Dean. "You want a beer?"

"You read my mind."

His boss headed into the office while Dean sat on a old leather couch outside the driveway.

Barely a minute later, Steve tossed him a can and they toasted together. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Dean took a sip of the ice cold alcoholic beverage.

"Everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better."

"I thought you were with your boyfriend."

"I was till he decided to go out with his ex boyfriend."

Steve laughed. "So that explains why you're here."

"I'm so dumb. Following my dick led me to him and look at all the stupid decisions I made after. He's clearly not over his ex."

"Come on now. Try talking to him." Steve smiled wryly. "You really like this fella, huh?"

"...no."

His boss burst out into laughter. "Oh boy. Deano, that's a big lie and you know it."

Dean's phone rang then. It was Roman.

"Answer it, Dean. Don't make the poor man worry."

He muttered under his breath as he got up from the couch. After walking a distance from the garage, he pressed the green button. "Yeah?"

"Baby boy, where are you? Dad said you hitchhiked into town-"

"Don't worry your pretty head so much. I'm out having fun. Don't wait up."

He ended the call.

Roman called back immediately. Dean growled and answered. "What?!" He snapped.

"D-Dean, come back. We're about to have the bonfire and everyone's looking for you."

"It's okay. Jaxon's there. Why don't you ask him to take my place?"

"I told you before that you're the only one I want."

"Yeah? Explain your little trip to town. Couldn't you have woke me up to inform me?"

"You were sound asleep. I didn't wished to disturb you. Please come back. I'll explain everything."

"I'm not sure if I'm coming back. Explain now." Roman was quiet for a moment. Dean sighed. "Fuck, Roman. Do you have any idea how hard I'm trying for you? I like you a lot but I won't stand for being positioned in second place."

"But you're not, Dean."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Jaxon volunteered to follow me. He was there when Dad asked me to go downtown."

"You realise that if that was me doing the same thing you did with Jason, you'd be angry too."

"I would," Roman quietly admitted. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to-"

"Are you over him, Roman? I have to know."

"Of course I am. I don't want him, Dean. I want you. Please come back."

"I'll be back in an hour." Hel ended the call abruptly.

Dean returned to the garage where Steve was drinking his second can. "Everything okay?" his boss asked.

"It's up in the air," Dean answered. "Can you give me a lift back?"

Steve nodded. "Sure."

Fifty minutes later, he was back at the lakehouse. He could laughter and music and the smell of roasted meat coming from behind the house.

Roman was sitting on the steps of the front porch. His face lit up when he saw Dean. "Dean!"

"Roman," he replied dryly.

"What were you doing in-"

"Northbrook. I went back to my work place."

"You're working?"

"Part time as a mechanic." He crossed his arms. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight thirty."

"I'm tired."

Roman followed behind him. When they were alone in the room, he found himself wishing he never opened his stupid mouth outside that damn Greek restaurant.

He stripped himself to his boxers and rolled away from Roman.

A moment later, his boyfriend climbed in.

There was tension buzzing between the both of them. Dean hated it. He didn't want to stay mad at Roman. He would have to wait till his anger subside. Damn Jaxon-

 _My love_

Dean heard Roman sang those words shakily before he kept quiet. His love?

 _There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
My sweet love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

 _And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes  
You'll always be  
My endless love_

Dean could not believe it. There was no way Roman was faking those emotions.

Roman loved him.

 _Him_.

He slowly rolled over to face him. His boyfriend looked torn. "I'm sorry, Dean. I-"

" _I'm_ sorry. That… that was beautiful."

"I mean it though.I know it's too fast but it's like Elvis said only fools rush in but I can't help it. I love you."

In the darkness of the room with only the moon as their light, Dean pressed his lips softly against his boyfriend's, wondering what he did to receive such an exquisite miracle.

 _ **A/N Yeah sorry it's too fast :-( Their chemistry was too much to ignore. Thank you though for the kind words, favorites and follows. Have a great weekend!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 _Love relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Boy are you ready?  
It's gonna be a long night_

"Roman," Dean laughed, trying to escape his boyfriend's embrace. "I need to put my jeans on."

 _Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Boy whatever you ask me you know I can do_

"I want to get dressed. That's all I ask. Or do you want me to go down naked? I've done it before."

Roman's grey eyes widened and he stopped singing. "No!" He looked at Dean with curiosity. "Where were you when you did that?"

"At a frat party. Slept with the president and we ran out of condoms so I went down to get more. Banged another guy before going back to him." He grinned at the memory. "So what's going on today?"

"Today, we're having a family obstacle course."

"What's that?"

"Just a friendly competition between teams. It's just a series of games. Teams are selected by the straws we draw. It's pretty cool." His boyfriend looked nervous. "Jaxon's family usually joins us."

"Oh." Their families were closer than he thought. But Roman loved him, he reminded himself. "There's a chance we could be separated."

"Just for this game."

The obstacle course was a series of games including rowing, climbing a wall with rope and tug of war, Dean discovered.

As Roman had said, straws were drawn. Dean's partners was Jason, Dwayne and Sika while Roman got Jaxon, Jey and Jimmy.

Surprise, surprise.

"So," Sika announced, "First round will be tug of war-"

Dean's phone started ringing. Everyone stared at him.

Shit.

He knew that number.

"What happened?" he answered.

"Dean? Joe and his guys got me!"

"Where are you?"

"The alley between Maxwell Building and Galaxy Hotel."

"I'll be right there!"

He had never ran out of a place as fast as he did when he received the call from Sami. His ex boyfriend had a perchance for getting into trouble with the wrong company.

"Dean!"

He ignored the shoutings behind him.

Luckily for him, he managed to get a ride into town by a band who were on their way to their next gig. Inside, he kept hoping that Sami was okay.

He found the brown haired man sprawled on the floor at his said location. "Sami!"

Sami was bruised on his face and appeared to be in pain at his torso region. "Damn it. He brought his whole gang with him. I didn't stand a chance."

"Come on. Let's get you to a hospital."

He helped his friend up on his feet. Roman called him on his phone just as he got into a taxi after assisting Sami to settle in.. "Dean! Where are you? You ran off so quick-"

"Relax, Roman," he interrupted. "A friend of mine was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Violence."

Roman panicked. "I'm coming down now!"

"Stay where you are, babe. I'll be back before you know it."

He hung up and stared at an unconscious Sami. The ER was crowded as always but Dean was lucky they were staffed sufficiently. "Alright," a doctor approached. "What do we have here?"

"He got into a scrap with some thugs," Dean fibbed.

The doctor nodded before instructing the nurse to immediately push him in. The auburn haired man was then told to wait outside. Trust Joe and his guys to come after Sami though it was a given. His ex boyfriend operated a shady business outside of school. Dean didn't want to know what it was nor did he cared.

Roman was not deterred, calling him again. "Where are you now?"

"At the ER of Northbrook General Hospital," Dean answered.

"I'll come now."

This time, it was Roman who hung up on him. Dean sighed. Such a carebear.

Forty five minutes later, while Sami was undergoing x-ray, the Samoan man arrived. "Dean!"

"Babe, why did you come down all the way-"

"I was so worried about you. I told them to continue without me. But they said they'll postpone it tomorrow."

"What?" Dean said. "Roman-"

"Where's your friend?"

"Ex boyfriend. We dated for a day."

Roman looked worried. "A day?"

"Yeah. It was stupid really. We were both drunk." He pulled Roman down to sit beside him. "Thank you for coming. I didn't mean for you to worry about me."

"Of course I'll worry about you. I love you, Dean."

"I… uh appreciate it."

Roman didn't seemed to be offended by his lack of response.

Sami came out of the observation room all bandaged. "They're keeping me here. You should head back, Dean. My parents are on the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Sami, this is my boyfriend, Roman. Roman, this is Sami."

"Nice to meet you, Sami," Roman added.

"You too, man. Sorry it's under such circumstances though." He looked at Dean. "Go ahead, Dean. I'll be fine."

So Dean left with Roman. What to do now? It was far too early to head back and for once, he had Roman to himself. "You wanna go out? You know, like a date."

Roman looked surprised. "You mean like now?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like that."

"Great. Let's go."

Dean reached for his hand as they made their way to the car. "I don't mind missing out on the obstacles game for this," his boyfriend commented excitedly.

"Me too."

* * *

Roman settled down in his seat at Dante's Bistro and Bar. It had a nice Spanish influenced decor with a karaoke machine.

He accepted the menu from the waiter and opened it and scanned the menu. He discreetly glanced at Dean who took a quick look and shut his menu.

"I'm going to order the filet mignon," the auburn haired man declared.

"Me too," Roman agreed.

Dean placed their orders and added on a chocolate caramel cake. "So I apologise for doing things out of sync."

"Out of sync?"

"Yeah. I mean we kissed, had sex and now we're officially together. I'm pretty sure that the date should have been done in the beginning."

Roman laughed. "Oh that. That's fine. Makes us different."

"So tell me more about yourself, babe," his boyfriend requested, leaning close. "Was good ol Jaxon your only boyfriend?"

"No. He was my second one. I dated a guy named Rider Franklin before him. We broke up when he moved to Pittsburg."

"Oh first love, huh?"

"Yeah. He was my first. He's doing quite well for himself though. He'll be graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in Biochemistry before starting medical school."

"He wants to be a doctor?"

"Definitely."

"And you've always wanted to be a singer."

"Until my dad told me I had to stop dreaming and focus on reality."

Dean frowned. "Nothing wrong with dreaming, babe. There's nothing worse in life than not following your dreams."

"I'm not sure, Dean… my dad's quite adamant about me either continuing in his footsteps or doing something corporate." He didn't want to get into it. Singing would always remain a dream. Roman didn't want to think about the consequences of disobeying his father. "Do you sing?"

"Oh yeah."

"So why aren't you a singer?"

"Because I love bikes too much." He grinned. "You should be a singer, Roman. I told you before: I'll back you up."

"No, Dean-"

The waiter arrived with their meals. They ate in silence, talking about Dean's new job and his part time job. "I can't believe you're going to give up your dreams."

"Baby boy, please," Roman pleaded.

There was a song being played in the background. Dean's eyes widened. "I love this song!" he cheered and he stood up, running up to the stage. The manager smiled and tossed him the microphone.

 _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waitin'  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 _Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends_  
 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waitin'  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 _Don't Stop Believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Ohh-Ohhh-Ohhhhhhhh_

 _Don't Stop Believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Ohh-Ohhh-Ohhhhhhhh  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight, people  
Ohh-Ohhh-Ohhhhhhhh  
Don't stop believin' (Fading)  
Hold on...?  
Streetlight, people  
Ohh-Ohhh-Ohhhhhhhh  
_  
Dean had a very nice voice, Roman noted. His boyfriend returned to the table with a huge smile on his face. "Gosh I've been waiting a long time to sing that!"

Roman laughed. "Why aren't you a rock star?"

"Like I said, I love bikes more."

"But why?"

"It's in my blood. I've always loved the freedom it gives me. I love the independence I feel with it. It's hard to explain."

Dean later fed him the cake instead of allowing him to eat with his own fork. Roman loved how romantic the auburn haired man was trying to be. After lunch, Dean brought him to stroll along the stretch of restaurants when something caught his eye.

"Look at this!" his boyfriend said excitedly.

Roman followed his gaze to a poster advertising for singers at an upscale bar placed on a street lamp. "I don't know, Dean…"

"Babe, you'd be fantastic! An absolute shoo in."

"There are probably lots of talented people who would probably-"

"Auditions are at four!" Dean checked his watch. "That's barely an hour more!"

"I can't, Dean! My dad will kill me-"

"You're with me. Not your dad," his boyfriend insisted firmly. "I'll take care of you, Roman. I want you to do this."

"Why are you so hell bent on me-"

"Stop asking me questions. I think that this is a good first step for you to take. Just try out. You won't know if you'd get it or not but at least you can say you gave it a shot."

It was kind of hard to say no to him especially with the way he was looking at him. "Alright," Roman relented. "I mean I doubt I'd get in anyway."

Dean took a snapshot of the poster before continuing their stroll. "What song are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure," Roman admitted. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Sing anything that speaks to you. When you were going through challenges in life, surely there were songs you sung that spoke to you."

"I guess…" Roman thought hard. He remembered singing _Said I Loved You But I Lied_ when he first got together with Jaxon. Maybe he could sing that…

The bar that was auditioning, Blue Lantern, was located a few blocks down so Dean and him walked there. His boyfriend was excited about it, barely able to contain himself. Roman found himself smiling though; it was nice to have such support instead of criticisms.

Jaxon didn't know he could sing. Neither did Rider. But for some reason, he felt comfortable telling Dean about his aspirations.

They reached there fifteen minutes before the audition process started.

The manager was a man named Byron Saxton who greeted them politely. He gave Roman a lookover. "No offence but you're beautiful."

Roman's cheeks turned red.

Dean didn't seemed offended.

"Would you like to audition first after you've filled up your form?" Byron asked.

"Sure," Roman agreed. After all, it was just a try.

He chose a table by the corner of the door and started to write basic details of a standard application form before handing it over to Byron. After a quick read through, he smiled. "Okay. What would you like to sing for us today?"

"Said I Loved You But I Lied by Michael Bolton," Roman replied.

"Sounds good."

He followed Byron to the small stage at the centre of the bar where there was a mic stand and a bar stool. Dean was seated at the first table by the door with a huge smile on his face. He even raised two thumbs up.

"Whenever you're ready, Roman," Byron announced.

He leaned towards the microphone and then slowly sang:

 _You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one_

 _Said I loved you but I lied  
'cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied_

He opened his eyes only to find a stunned Byron and a proud looking Dean.

Byron started to clap. "Wow! You not only look beautiful but you sing beautiful too! I want to hire you!"

"Yes!" Dean cheered.

Roman couldn't believe his ears. Hire him? "But shouldn't you listen to the rest of the-"

Bryan cut him off. "Well I will, of course but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want you to sing here. I know people will love you, Roman. So what do you say?"

"How often do I have to sing here?"

"For now, just twice a week. We're due to open next Saturday. You can work from seven to eleven in the evening. I'll iron out the details with you soon but what do you say?"

Roman bit his lip. This was a good opportunity and it beat doing a job he wouldn't like. And Dean was supportive of this… "Okay. I'd love to."

* * *

Dean was so proud of Roman.

That song was so beautiful; he wondered if Roman had been thinking of _him_ when he sang it.

He was walking on sunshine to the point that he went to Skullcrusher Garage to borrow a Harley from Steve who kept giving Dean a pointed look.

It was then he realised that Steve wanted to be introduced to Roman who was checking out the place. Dean held Roman's right hand. "Steve, this is Roman, my boyfriend," he introduced. "Roman, this is Steve Austin, my boss."

Steve shook Roman's hand. "Nice to meet the man who finally claimed Dean's heart."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No one has claimed my heart, Steve. No one ever will."

His boss kicked him in the shin. Dean frowned before he turned to find Roman with a sad. _Great, Dean. Why didn't you think twice before you spoke?_ He squeezed his boyfriend's hand; the Samoan singer smiled at him briefly.

"I'll get us some drinks," he murmured. "Babe, why don't you share your news with Steve?"

Dean walked over to the refrigerator and took out a six pack before grabbing a pack of peanuts. The feeling of thrill he got when he thought of Roman, the fast pounding of his heart… What the hell was happening to him? As he returned to them, he overheard Steve telling Roman on the sofa, "That's a nice song to audition with."

"Oh yeah," Roman said. "I always sang it before I met my ex boyfriend for our dates. I just felt that it spoke to me, you know?"

"I do."

So did Dean. Roman singing a song about that moron, Jaxon. Maybe he wasn't really as over as he thought he was.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your favorites/follows and kind words. I appreciate it :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"You love him."

Dean frowned at his boss as he watched his boyfriend try to learn how to ride a bike from Heath Slater, an employee of Steve. The auburn haired man had left Roman at the garage for a bit, riding to the university with Steve to pick up _his_ Harley. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I've known you for quite some time. You never look at anyone like that."

"It doesn't make sense. It can't be love."

"Why?"

"Dude, we've only known each other for close to a week."

"Love has no rules."

"I'm not in love," he vehemently denied.

"Denial is only going to prolong your suffering," Steve cautioned, sipping his beer.

His boyfriend looked at him with a huge grin; his heart melted. _Sap_ , his conscience taunted him.

"Nothing wrong with falling for him," his boss continued. "He's a great guy. I think you did right for once."

Dean thanked Steve once again for everything before riding on his bike with Roman's arms around his waist.

It was evening. The auburn haired man wasn't ready to go back to the lakehouse yet. "Would you be okay if I booked a hotel room for the night? I just want to spend some time with you alone."

Roman rested his head against his back, arms tightening.

Guess it meant yes.

He picked a mid tier hotel with a king sized bed facing the city garden. Roman suggested ordering room service so he agreed.

Dean watched with fondness as Roman sitting on the bed, read the menu and before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed him.

The Samoan man returned his kisses affectionately, holding onto Dean. _I love you_ , he thought. But his lips wouldn't move to say the words.

Roman tried taking off his t-shirt but he pushed his hands away and continued kissing the Samoan beauty in his arms. He tugged Roman's lips before deepening the kiss.

He trailed hot kisses on his boyfriend's neck after laying him down on the bed. "Dean…" Roman whispered, eyes closed blissfully.

"Roman," he said quietly, admiring the view briefly before continuing kissing him. He was trying to tell Roman how he felt about him through his actions.

 _Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you_

What the...

 _It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real_  
 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know_

"Nice song and voice," Dean said softly, trying to ignore the flip flop his heart was making. He knew Roman loved him; he could just tell by the way he looked at him. But what did Roman see when Dean looked at him?

"I always loved that song," his boyfriend replied. "Sometimes actions are far greater than words."

Did Roman know? Maybe this was the right time to-

The phone call interrupted their moment. The grey eyed man fished his handphone from his pocket and groaned. "I forgot to inform my father-"

"Do you want to head back?" Dean asked.

"Nah."

The number was an unknown one but Roman answered it anyways. 'Hello?" Dean waited with bated breath as his boyfriend kept quiet before continuing, "Oh hey Byron. Really? Oh my… Thank you so much! Sure. I'll wait for your email. Thanks again!" He hung up with a huge smile on his face. "I officially got the job!"

He pulled Roman for a hard kiss. "Congratulations!"

"I just can't believe that this happening to me!" Roman gushed. "It seems so surreal."

"At least when you go to work, it'll be for something you love instead of dragging your feet. Good on you for being brave to follow your dreams." He smiled. "Do you want to order now?"

They ate spaghetti with meatballs and shared a slice of cheesecake before they had sex twice. Dean watched Roman sleep later that night, wondering why it was so hard for him to just say those three words.

* * *

When they returned to the lakehouse the next morning, Sika was smiling ear to ear as the family was sitting down for breakfast. Sasha and Naomi were putting plates filled with heaps of eggs and sausages. "I see you two had a good day, not turning up yesterday."

Roman merely bit his lip, Dean noted. "We had a quick stop over," was the only explanation his boyfriend offered.

"Oh?"

Jey came into the kitchen with a wide smile. "I got it!" he cheered. "I got a position with Merrill Lynch!"

Jimmy stood up and gave him a bear hug.

There were congratulations being exchanged. "Roman," his father said. "I can't wait to hear your good news soon. You must have countless of offers-"

"I did get a job, Dad," his boyfriend shared. "I'm a singer now at the Blue Lantern."

There were some soft gasps from several family members. The blue eyed man was puzzled; what was wrong with being a singer? It wasn't as if the Samoan man said he was going to be a gigolo.

Dean could see the pain in Roman's eyes. "Dad-"

"What do you mean by that?" his father replied. "If this is a joke, Roman-"

Roman shook his head. "It's not. I got the offer yesterday and I accepted."

"That's not the kind of life you should be having-"

"But it's my life, Dad and I really want to do this. I've always wanted to do this."

"Oh sure you do," his father argued. "What about college then? You mean I sent you there for fun? You're going to work for me and that's final!"

Dean couldn't take it. He couldn't stand by while his boyfriend got trashed.

"Can you believe this, Dean?" Sika told him.

"Actually I can," the auburn haired man said. "I was the one who saw the ad and encouraged him. I've said it before and I'll say it again: his happiness matters to me. So if he wants to be a singer or a janitor or whatever, I'll stand by him."

"Have you lost it too? What nonsense has he told you to brainwash you?"

"Nothing. He shared with me his dreams and I encouraged him to pursue it."

Sika looked at them both, appalled. "What happened to the two of you?"

Jey snickered. "They both are not going to-"

"Shush it, suck up," Dean snapped. "Instead of discouraging your cousin, you're supposed to be encouraging him to pursue his dreams."

"Dreams? Those are for those kids. This is the real world."

"Roman, you will not accept this job," Sika announced. "It will lead you to nowhere. It's not a stable source of income and it's a debaucherous lifestyle. After college, you start working with me. It's either that or I'm no longer supporting you."

Roman stared at his father. His eyes stared at the floor, as if he were contemplating his decision. Dean reached for his hand and held it. "Roman, I'll be here. I'll take care of you. You won't be alone."

Sika laughed. "You? How can you support him?"

"I don't have to explain how to you. I just know I will."

"Well, son, it's up to you." Roman's father looked at him pointedly. "Make the right choice."

Dean squeezed his hand.

"Sure," Jimmy chortled. "Follow your boyfriend. That'll get you somewhere."

"I'm not quitting," Roman answered firmly. "All my life, you've told me to follow your rules. For once, I'm doing something I really want."

"Well, then." Sika crossed his arms. "Guess you've already made your mind."

"Yeah I have."

"Then I'm no longer supporting you. You're no son of mine. Let's see how well you do on your own."

There were several protests but the auburn haired man never got to hear most of them. Dean found his boyfriend dragging him out of the kitchen towards the room. "We're leaving?" he asked as he watched Roman packed.

"Yeah," the raven haired man affirmed.

"Listen, why don't you stay with me till Sunday?" Dean proposed. "I won't bug you."

"You never bug me." Roman pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "But thank you. I think time away from my roommate will be good."

They made sure they had packed everything before leaving the lakehouse. "So I'll see you at Lima Hall," Dean said. "I have to ride my motorcycle back."

"Sure."

* * *

Except he didn't go back to Lima Hall. He went to a vehicle company that bought classic vehicles. The owner, Ted Dibiase, was a millionaire who loved collecting them for display. He took a look at Dean's motorcycle and smiled. "1993 Harley Davidson Cow Glide Softail," he identified.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "How much can you offer?"

"Thirty five thousand."

That was more than he had hoped for. "Sounds great."

"Come on inside. We can do the paperwork."

Dean knew the money would serve Roman well. He could use it for maybe recording a demo or his daily expenditure since his father had cut him off.

He found Roman chatting with Jaxon of all people when he returned to the Lima Hall. When he came near them, it was as if he didn't exist so engrossed were they both in their conversation. "I'm sure your father didn't mean it that way," the green eyed man said. "He said it in anger."

"Those words hurt, Jaxon," Roman replied. "How am I supposed to forgive him?"

"I can help you, Roman. Let me bring you over and-"

They both caught sight of Dean who cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Dean!" Roman said. "Jaxon-"

"How did you know where I lived?" Dean demanded to his boyfriend's ex.

Jaxon smirked. "Roman told me."

Dean glared at Roman then. "Really, Roman?"

His boyfriend looked nervous. "He wanted to talk…"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Dean. Get over this jealousy you have."

"Please don't flatter yourself," Dean retorted. "I wouldn't be jealous of a man who makes use of his boyfriend for money."

"People make mistakes," Jaxon replied coolly. "Roman and I are friends. Maybe he never gave you our full history but our families go way back."

Dean growled. "I'm his family now."

"For now, you mean. I'm going to help him reconcile with his father."

"Sure as long as it means doing what his father says. I'd rather sell my motorcycle than to see him give up his dreams."

Roman stood in between both men who were glaring at one another. "Please. Stop. Jaxon, I need some time to think. This isn't something I can get over easily. I'll get back to you."

Jaxon hugged the Samoan man. "Okay. Call me soon. I'm worried about you."

"I will."

If there was a knife, Dean was pretty sure it was stabbed in his heart. He ignored Roman's inquisitive look as he walked ahead to the elevator. "Dean?" his boyfriend said. "Nothing's going on. He was just concerned because he had heard-"

"Whatever, Roman. I'm not going to control who you hang out with or not."

"But you're obviously upset…"

"I'm entitled to feel that way."

They stepped into the elevator where Dean pressed the sixth floor. There was silence for a moment before Roman asked him just as they stepped out, "Are you sure you want me to stay over? I don't think there's any point in me doing so since you're upset with me."

"I'm not." Dean's room was a twin bedded one with a small kitchenette and a bathroom. "Make yourself at home."

Roman dropped both their luggages down. "Dean-"

"I just want you to promise me one thing: don't lie to me. If one day you don't feel the same way as you do now about me, then tell me but don't break my heart slowly. I assure you that I can handle it. I was essentially alone all my life. I'll be fine even when you're gone."

"What?" His boyfriend looked torn. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"..."

"Dean Ambrose, that's not fair. You didn't see me acting that way around Sami."

"Sami doesn't insult you. Sami wouldn't make you feel like you're nothing more than a temporary stand in. Sami respects the fact that I'm in a serious relationship with you."

"But you've insulted me. You made it seem like I'd ditch you at the first opportunity I get when I no longer have feelings for him."

"Then tell him that I don't like it. Roman, we're together. There's got to be lines drawn so that we can protect one another's feelings. It hurt like hell just now. I feel awful. And it didn't help that he dismissed that I'm your family now."

There was silence between them.

"I will," Roman agreed. "I'll let him know. But where were you just now? That was an awfully long trip-"

"I had things to settle." He shrugged off his leather jacket.

"Like what?"

Dean sighed. "Here," he replied, taking out the envelope from his back pocket. "It's for you."

Roman opened the envelope and his eyes widened. "Dean, where did you get so much money?"

"I have some to spare."

"I can't accept it."

"I insist that you do."

"But why?"

"Because you are going to use some of that money to record a demo. And then we're going to go distribute it while you continue to perform at the Blue Lantern. Someone will have to be interested in you eventually."

"I hope you didn't sell your bike, Dean," Roman suddenly said.

"Nope," he fibbed. "My bike's at the repair shop."

"At Steve's?"

"Another one."

"But why would you-"

"They specialise in Harley motorcycles. Roman, just take the money. Look, I want you to prove to everyone that you're not wasting your talent away, that it is a gift that can bring you income and happiness. You don't have to do it the conventional way and be miserable. You choose to work towards your dreams and _can_ actually be happy. And when you finally make it, they'd see that you were right and that they should have supported you all along instead of putting you down repeatedly."

"When will it take to get your bike repaired?"

"Stop worrying about my bike and start worrying about your demo. I hope you have a good song in mind."

"I have a couple..."

"Okay. So we're off to a good start. Do you know where you can record a demo?"

Roman grinned excitedly. "I do."

"Good! We have a lot of work to do. Starting with a simple photo taking. And I know just the person!"

 _ **A/N Awww… Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"They don't call me the Show Off for nothing!" Dolph Ziggler gloated in his dorm room, taking out his camera.

Dean felt Roman nudge him. "Baby boy, I thought you said that he's pre law."

"Dolph is president of the Photography Club," Dean explained. "This is how he makes money."

"What kind of genre are you interested in?" Dolph asked, walking up to them with his Nikon D810 camera.

"R&B and soul music," Roman answered.

"Hmmm I'm thinking a suit and tie. And maybe a man bun."

Roman nodded. "I can do that. Give me thirty minutes."

So his boyfriend left for the pre law student's dorm room, leaving Dean alone with Dolph. "So how are Seth and you?"

"Well, I really like him. And he… I guess he really likes me," Dolph gushed. "I'm seeing him again on Saturday."

"I'm happy for you both."

"What's up with you two?"

Dean tapped his fingers on his knees. "Roman's my boyfriend."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you love him?"

Dean remained quiet. He wasn't ready to say those words or even share how he felt with anyone.

"It'll happen eventually," Dolph assured him.

"Possibly," was all he allowed himself to say.

Roman returned back looking devastatingly handsome in a dark blue suit with checkered tie, his hair in a tight man bun. Dean was speechless. _Mine_ , he thought with pride.

"What do you think?" his boyfriend asked.

"I think you're going to knock them off their feet," Dean declared, still in awe.

Roman seemed pleased. His cheeks were also tinted red, the blue eyed man realised.

Dolph whistled. "I'm with Dean on this. Okay, let's head out to the balcony. The old buildings make a nice backdrop."

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Roman was exhausted after the photoshoot but happy with the outtakes so far. Dolph promised to send him the edits by Sunday and he couldn't be happier. He was charged three hundred dollars for the session and photographs in total.

Dean and him went to the cafeteria for their dinner where they ate grilled fish together. "So how many songs are you planning to record?"

"Three," Roman revealed. "As by George Michael. If Ever You're In My Arms Again by Peabo Bryson. When I Fall In Love by Nat King Cole."

"Sap."

Roman laughed. "Love makes the world go round."

"That's cliche and you know it."

"Nah it's something I believe in though."

After reaching back the dorm, they couldn't keep their hands off one another, clothes being tossed about carelessly. "Dean?" he murmured against his boyfriend's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna make love."

Dean stared at him. "You… do?"

He nodded slowly. "Have you ever made love before?"

"No…"

And Roman pressed his lips gently against his, showing him in action how much he adored him.

* * *

They laid in bed a while later, contented.

Roman loved Dean more than he had loved anyone before and it scared him in a good way. He didn't doubt that his boyfriend's eyes would roam. So far, he was cordial to people instead of being flirtatious with them the way he used to.

"You know what would be perfect?" Dean said.

"What?" Roman wanted to know.

"You singing."

That was a good request. But what song could he sing to convey his feelings?

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame  
_  
 _I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame_

Dean's blue eyes seemed to be reading him, as if he were trying to figure him out.

Roman traced a circular scar on the side of his right pec that he just noticed. "How did you get this?"

"You have a nice voice," Dean answered instead.

He was avoiding the question, Roman noted. "Thank you." _What are you hiding, Dean?_

"I'm tired." His boyfriend snuggled near him. "Good night."

"Good night."

He heard Dean's quiet breath after a moment. As Roman rubbed his boyfriend's back, his mind was about to drift to the man in his arms before his eyes slowly closed as well.

When he woke up in the morning, Dean was gone. He had left some keys and a note informing Roman he had gone to the mart close by to get some groceries. The Samoan man yawned and stretched his arm. Maybe he should take a shower first.

There was an urgent knock on the door.

Roman quickly took out a pair of shorts from his luggage before opening the door.

Seth was standing in front of him. "Hey, Roman!" he greeted him warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Dean's not here. He went to buy some groceries."

"No problem. I wanted to pass him some t-shirts that I don't use anymore."

A thought entered Roman's head. "Hey, Seth? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"There's a scar near Dean's pec and I was wondering if you knew how he got it. He wouldn't tell me when I asked him."

The two toned man looked left and right before coming inside the dorm room. Roman closed the door and leaned against it. Seth looked sad. "It was from someone he loved."

Roman blinked. "What?"

"Yeah. When he was a freshman here, Dean used to have it bad for a guy named Chris Hero who was quarterback of our football team; he no longer goes here. Dude transferred during sophomore. Anyways I was convinced Chris felt nothing for him but Dean was oblivious and was led about by him. They flirted and fooled around. One day, he declared his love to Chris after their tryst and he rejected Dean, even going so far as to insult him and all… basically just making him feel worthless. As if that wasn't enough, that asshole took the cigarette he had been smoking and stubbed it out there."

"What?" Roman whispered achingly.

"Yeah. It was quite bad. Dean said the scar would serve him as a reminder."

"Of what?"

Seth shrugged. "That I can't tell you."

The Samoan man's heart went out to his boyfriend. What an asshole. Roman had half a mind to go out and find him to just break his face. "Thanks for telling me what you can, Seth."

"Hey, no worries, man. I like you and I think you'll be the one to open his heart."

"I'm not sure, Seth. I mean after what you said-"

"Dean is not an idiot, Roman. I'm sure he can see that you're different."

When his boyfriend returned, Seth had already left. Dean had bought bread, jam, milk and some ice cream. "I hope you're partial to chocolate," he said as he shut the freezer.

"Yeah. Chocolate's good," Roman assured him.

Seth's information helped him understand why Dean behaved a certain way after that sort of treatment. But he seemed much happier now and Roman was sure it was because of him.

"Babe, why do you look like you're planning to solve the whole world's problems?" his boyfriend asked as he sipped on a glass of water.

Considering that Dean was now his whole world, that didn't seem far off. "Maybe I can?" he replied.

"Superman."

Roman liked that nickname. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Today, we're going to just relax. Maybe go out for a movie or something. It would be nice to just do couple stuff."

His heart melted. "Yeah. Or we could stay in and just chill."

"Sounds even better." Dean took off his t-shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. "Let's eat first though. I have some popcorn so we can have that for whatever you want to watch on my laptop."

"Let's watch Inferno."

"Hmmm Tom Hanks… sold."

Roman spread some strawberry jam on the wholemeal bread at the tiny dining table by the side while Dean boiled water for their coffee. Domestic life and Dean Ambrose? The grey eyed man wished someone would shake him; maybe he was dreaming.

"Did your father call?" Dean asked as he sat down on the other chair.

"No. I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him even if he did call."

"That's to be expected; some harsh words were exchanged. Not to mention harsh decisions as well… I just wished he'd change his mind without you having to give up your dreams."

"That'll never happen. He was always against me doing this."

"But if he saw how much happier you were-"

"Trust me, baby boy. I know my father all too well." He reached for his boyfriend's hand across the table. "It doesn't matter because I've got you."

 _And you've got me_ , he added silently.

* * *

Dean found Roman treating him as if he was made of glass during sex after breakfast even though he tried to be rough.

His boyfriend refused to let him be aggressive. Instead he pressed barely there kisses on his face, neck and shoulders, whispering loving words and praises.

The Samoan beauty placed a lingering kiss on his scar, causing his heart to ache. His boyfriend's warm mouth closed over his nipple and Dean stopped thinking altogether.

"I love you," Roman declared as he thrusted into him.

 _I love you too_ , he silently responded.

His lips got covered by the grey eyed singer's, their tongues caressing one another's. Dean clung onto him as their lovemaking intensified.

Roman came first, releasing his contents into the condom. Dean came then, the sight of his boyfriend's orgasm triggering his own.

The warmth of the Samoan man's smile before he kissed him once more made him feel loved.

It was hard to declare it the way he wanted to so he just smiled back.

Roman went to fetch a clean cloth as Dean slowly stood up. "What do you-"

The sound of Roman's phone cut him off. His boyfriend came into the room and handed him the cloth before answering the call.

"Hello?" his boyfriend answered. "Dad?!"

Dean held his breath for a bit. Maybe Roman's father wanted to make amends with him.

"Are you sure? After all you've said… okay sure. I'll see you later." Roman hung up and turned to him. "Dad asked to come over."

"Okay I'll get changed-"

"Just me."

What was his father up to? "Oh."

"Would you like to follow me though?"

"Sure." There was no way he would allow anyone to gang up on Roman.

When they reached the lakehouse, Sika was at the outdoor bench talking to Jaxon and his father. Roman held Dean's hand firmly, not a smile on his face when he approached them.

Sika's face lit up when he saw him. "Roman!"

"Dad," his boyfriend replied in a neutral tone.

"I thought I told you to come alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can do so in front of Dean. He's not only my boyfriend, he's also my family."

"This guy?" Jaxon's father scoffed. "What can an orphan show you about family?"

Dean was about to retort but Roman beat him to it. "The fact that he appreciates it is one. The fact that he treats me like one is another. I don't want you or your son here when I'm talking to my father."

"Dean's here," Sika pointed out.

"I don't have time for negotiations. Either they both go or Dean and I will leave."

Jaxon's father cleared his throat. "Your father and I discovered something about your boyfriend, Roman. We wanted to share with you our discovery but since you insist he be present, let us expose him then."

Dean stiffened.

"That's why you called me here?" Roman thundered. "I don't need this. _Dean_ doesn't need this. Just leave us both alone! We're done with the lot of you!"

Roman pulled him along to the car, ignoring his family pleas.

"Babe, there is something I haven't told you about myself," Dean admitted.

"Unless you're a criminal, Dean, you're entitled to keep it to yourself," Roman said as they settled inside the car.

He kept quiet. "Close enough for that."

"You sell drugs?"

"Nope."

"Extort money?"

"Not even close. Though what I do involves money."

His boyfriend was looking at him now. "What do you mean?"

"I race, Roman. I race illegally at night for money."

 _ **A/N Oh boy… Thank you all for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. Wishing all of you a Merry Christmas!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"What do you mean by illegal? Like you go to abandoned lanes and stuff?"

"Abandoned roads actually," Dean corrected him. "Bikers from all over go there to compete. There are races every two months."

"Have you won any?" Roman asked.

"I never lose."

"Is that how you got the thirty five thousand dollars?"

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah I counted," his boyfriend added.

"No. I got that by saving."

"Dean! There's no way a garage can pay you so much. Tell me the truth."

"Why is it so important?" the auburn haired man wanted to know. "Can't you just use the money for your career? No one's supporting you financially, Roman. You won't have time to work at Joe's Cuppa anymore. "

"It matters to me. Trust is important, Dean; I need to know."

He sighed. "You're never going to let this go, are you, Roman?"

"No."

Dean looked out the window. "I sold Ambrose Asylum."

"Are you serious?!" Roman sounded sad. "Dean, why? I never asked-"

"I know you didn't but, Roman, everyone in there is waiting for you to fail at this singing career and I'll be damned if you do. I want you to succeed to prove them wrong. That money can also help you with your expenses."

His boyfriend's voice was cracked. "She meant a lot to you."

" _You_ mean a lot to me." He looked at his hands. "I'd appreciate if we never talk about this again."

There was a moment of silence. "I promise you that when I make it big, I'll buy you a new one." And with that, he turned on the ignition and drove them back to campus.

* * *

Roman could not believe that Dean would sell his bike… his beloved Ambrose Asylum. Steve had given it to him as a birthday gift and now she was gone… No one had done so much for Roman before.

Not even his parents.

He loved him. Roman knew he did. No one would randomly sell their vehicle for someone.

Dean loved him.

The realisation made Roman feel alive. Somehow he had managed to make the Lunatic Fringe fall for him. But should he be celebrating? Dean loved Chris too.

But Dean wasn't a playboy back then, the grey eyed man reminded himself.

His boyfriend was fixing them a quick lunch out of some cold cuts they had bought along the way. Roman watched with admiration how Dean moved about in the kitchen. Having foster parents who were not caring certainly helped him…

He caught Dean spraying Cheese Wiz into his mouth.

"That's unsanitary," Roman teased. "Don't spray it on my sandwich."

"Why not? We can share germs…" Dean offered.

The Samoan man laughed. "No thank you. So after lunch, I'll be calling the demo studio to make arrangement to record."

"Is there any date you're keen on?"

"Not any in particular. Why?"

"Just asking." Dean put down the knife he was using to slice the loaf. "I have a race coming up this Saturday night."

"Oh." Roman hoped he could catch him in action.

"Ummm… that's me inviting you to the event."

"I'd love to see you race. I've never been to a race before." A thought entered his head. "How are you going to race when Ambrose Asylum-"

Dean grinned. "I have another bike at Steve's just for my racing."

"Does she have a name?"

" _She_ is called Dirty Deeds. For obvious reasons."

"We can do the dirty deed now." He pulled Dean into his arms. "On your floor…"

Dean cocked his head. "After our lunch."

* * *

Maybe it was Roman's dorky laugh or his warm smile or the way his eyes lit up when it was something that excited him… either way, Dean was hooked on him.

They watched Inferno but got distracted in between, kissing one another passionately. Not exactly a makeout movie but it was hard to ignore Roman especially when he was pouting. His boyfriend's soft lips against his neck - his soft spot near his right collarbone - and whispers of endless love and eternal flame was enough for him to beg him to take him there and then.

"When did you started racing?" Roman asked him after their wild sex.

"In the middle of freshman year," Dean revealed. "I had a certain incident that happened to me and I happened to borrow a bike from Steve-"

"Dirty Deeds?"

"Yeah. He wasn't using her; just modifying her parts and so I asked him if I could borrow it. He said yes. I wasn't thinking. I just rode and the next thing I knew, I stumbled upon this place with lots of people. The guy who ran it asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes. And I've been going ever since."

"That incident… did it have anything to do with your scar?"

From the way Roman spoke, it was as if he knew. "Yeah."

"I love you, Dean. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"And I know you love me too. You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I just wanted you to know that I understand."

He sat up. "Understand what?"

"Why it's so hard for you to open your heart. Seth told me."

"Roman-"

His boyfriend's kiss interrupted what he was going to say next. Dean was a crumbling mess in his arms as he feverishly returned the kiss. Roman knew how he felt and he didn't make him feel like he was weird for doing so.

He truly was a rare gem.

The knock on the door interrupted them. Dean rolled his eyes. He knew from the knocking that it was Seth. "Hold on, babe. It's Crossfit Jesus."

Dean quickly put on his shorts before opening the door while Roman scurried to the bathroom. "Alright, Seth," he greeted his friend. "What is it?"

Seth blew his nose with a handkerchief. "I saw Dolph with another man."

This was going to be a long day. Dean shut the door and stared at his friend. "When?"

"This morning! He was chatting up that asshole, Baron."

Baron Corbin was one of Dean's previous lovers. There was no relationship between them except just sleeping around until Dean got bored. "Huh. I thought Baron wasn't his type."

"So did I. Until I saw them together."

"Maybe Baron needs Dolph to take photos-"

"What?!" Seth shouted.

Dean gave Seth a bewildered look. "Of his band. Jeez, will you let me finish my sentence?"

"Look, Dean. Dolph is not the only photographer on campus."

"That may be true, Seth, but his work is good. I got him to shoot Roman for his demo."

Seth sighed. "I yelled at him."

"Why would you do that for?"

"Dean, I thought he was cheating on me. I need to win him back."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Go on a double date with us?"

Dean wondered if Seth even knew what he was saying. "Seth, how is going on a double date going to solve this? Take him out on a real date."

"But if he sees how loving Roman and you are, he'll be wishing he had the same thing with me."

"For the record, I think you're insane."

"But we're best friends."

Roman came out of the shower wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Hey, Seth."

"Hey Roman," the two toned man greeted him back. "I need Dean and you to go on a double date with Dolph and me. If anyone can fix things, it's the Shield."

Dean had to laugh. "You're calling us that? The Shield?"

"Yeah why not?" Seth answered.

"And I'm the dork? Look, Seth-"

"We'll be happy to do it," Roman said, a warm smile on his face. "What time and where?"

Seth was evidently thrilled. "Seven at The Silver Room."

Dean groaned. "The Silver Room? Really, Seth? I don't do restaurants."

"Yeah well, you don't have a choice. Besides, you'll have to learn to love it. You can't keep bringing Roman to karaoke bars and whatnot."

"You-"

"See you!" His friend couldn't have exited the door fast enough.

Dean gave his boyfriend a look. Roman actually looked sheepish. "It's for a good cause," the Samoan man explained.

"And the good cause being…"

"Seth's love life."

He shook his head, a smile on his face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can do me, actually."

"Gladly."

* * *

To say dinner was awkward was an understatement.

Roman found that both Dolph and Seth were avoiding looking at one another as much as possible. Beside him, Dean took a swig of his Corona. "Nice place. I'm glad they served Corona."

Seth gave him a reproachful look.

"So, Roman," Dolph said. "I'm editing the photos. They should be ready earlier that I thought."

"Wow. Thank you, Dolph." This was good news. Besides the photo, there was still a small biodata he needed to work on. "I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Roman squeezed Dean's hand and his boyfriend's eyes immediately fell on Seth who was playing about with his lobster roll. "So… Dolph… what's next?"

"Well, I'll be sitting for my LSAT so we'll see how it goes." The blond chewed on his steak thoughtfully. "Congratulations on your job though."

"Thank you. I can't wait to start."

"So what will Seth be doing while you're studying?"

There was silence immediately. _Smooth,_ _Dean_ , Roman thought. Seth closed his eyes, probably wishing that Dean hadn't said that. "Maybe we should order dessert-" the singer suggested.

"I'm not one for beating about the bush," Dean said. "Seth made a huge mistake thinking Baron and you were banging one another and I for one agree. It would have been a mistake; I got bored with him in a matter of months."

Dolph laughed. "I heard about that." He looked at Seth. "Baron's not my type."

"Baron's no one's type," Seth said softly. "He's self absorbed."

Tyler's words echoed in Roman's head: " _Lots of guys have tried but failed, Roman: Cody Rhodes, Sami Callihan, James Ellsworth, Seth Rollins… who else am I missing? Oh. Right. TJ Perkins, Chad Gable, Heath Slater and even Baron-"_

"Babe?" Dean asked. "You want to share our dessert or split it?"

"Share."

As if on cue, Tyler walked in with Johnny Curtis, a Political Science major who was also Roman's roommate. His eyes met Roman's across the restaurant and he made their way to the table.

"Hey, Ro," his best friend greeted him. "Didn't know you were back."

He mentally reprimanded himself for not calling Tyler. "Yeah I was busy. Tyler, this is Dean… my boyfriend. Dean, this is Tyler, my best friend."

Both Dean and Tyler stared at one another for a moment before looking away. "Uh I'll see you later, Ro," his best friend said before dashing off to Johnny. Roman raised an eyebrow. That was weird and so unlike Tyler.

Dean looked nervous now. "Ummm I think I'll skip dessert..." He stood up quickly. "See you at the dorm, Roman." He quickly rushed off.

Roman stared after him. What was going on? First, Tyler… now Dean?

"What was that?" Dolph asked.

Seth's eyes averted Roman's quizzical ones. "Seth?"

"It's not my place to say…" the two toned man squeaked.

"Seth, please. Don't tell me that they both dated before."

"Slept together actually."

Roman couldn't believe it. That was why they both looked awkward around one another. "When?"

"Oh… just before he dated me."

Was that why Tyler tried to deter him from pursuing Dean? Did Tyler want Dean too? _Stop it_ , he scolded himself. _He's your friend._ "They weren't in love or anything, were they?"

Seth shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not!"

The Samoan man placed some notes on the table and excused himself to return back to the dorm. Dean's eyes were glued to the small TV broadcasting Dr Oz. "Baby boy?" Roman said as he locked the door behind. "You left so quickly-"

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Yeah… I uh wanted to catch Dr Oz."

"Dean."

His boyfriend sighed. "Ro-Roman… there's something I have to tell you."

"Is it about Tyler?"

"Did Seth tell you that too?"

"Well, I asked him." He sat down beside Dean. "It's okay, Dean. You didn't know me back then. There's no way I can be unhappy with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's different with you," his boyfriend assured him. "I don't use that word a lot. Trust me. But I feel with you I got it right and I want this thing between us to work."

Roman held his hands. "I want that too."

"I know that you want to hear me say it but I can't seem to… I feel it though."

Roman smiled; that was the closest Dean came to saying those three words. "And you won't have to unless you're ready."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. :-) So who's excited for the Wildcard Finals?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Roman buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck when he woke up, inhaling his scent. A goofy smile spread across his face but he didn't care.

This was a nice way to wake up.

Dean was still sound asleep and he looked so peaceful that the Samoan man didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Maybe he could get them something for breakfast, he decided. He was craving for chocolate cookies though so maybe a trip to the campus convenience store was in order.

After taking a warm shower and dressing up, he gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the dorm.

Mentally, Roman made a note of things he needed to get done including going to Dean's race. He was mostly excited about that. Then there was his demo and biodata that he had to write. He was actually procrastinating on those.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he still had a small doubt about making it. While Dean had fallen asleep, he decided to research how singers got their break.

Most of the articles were negative.

It was an ordinary day with clear skies and a cool weather. Maybe Dean and him could go out today...

He was surprised to see his father show up on campus with Jaxon close by. He had been going to the convenience store when he spotted them strolling towards his hall.

They were now sitting down at one of the benches with styrofoam cups of coffee. Sika kept glancing at him while Roman's eyes were glued on his coffee.

His father and him hadn't part on good terms the last time they met.

"Son, we… I care about you," his father began. "How much do you know about Dean for you to choose him over us? We've been there for you all the way and the only disagreement we've had was over this. Please reconsider. We love you so much."

So did Dean despite his non verbal communication.

He missed his parents despite all that happened. But going back to them meant giving up his dreams. Dean would be furious with him. "I-"

"Son, I can name you singers who have not made it. Who have achieved their five minutes of fame and just vanished. I don't want that for you. I only want a stable future for you, where you won't have to wonder where your next meal is coming from."

Roman couldn't help but think of how his father was right about this one. Maybe he should reconsider his decision…

"I'll support you if you wish to get your Masters or PhD," Sika continued. "But please, Roman. Don't throw your life away."

Was that what he was doing? Throwing his life away?

Dean was already up when he returned with the cookies. "Hey," his boyfriend greeted him before sipping from his mug. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Good morning," he replied. "I was craving for some cookies so I went out." He took out the cookies from the plastic bag.

Dean licked his lips. "Those look yummy."

He laughed. "They are." Roman tore the packet open and held it out towards Dean.

"Don't mind if I do," the auburn haired man said, taking one out. He bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. "Wow. It melts in your mouth."

"I love you, Dean," Roman said quietly.

His boyfriend stared at him. "What's wrong?"

How did he know? "N-Nothing," he quickly covered up. "I just wanted to-"

"Roman."

"It's nothing, Dean. Really. What's wrong with telling you how I feel?"

"Probably the way you said it."

"The way I said it? How am I supposed to?" Roman wanted to stall Dean and hopefully he'd get confused and forget about the whole thing.

But the way Dean was staring at him made him realise how wrong he was.

"Roman Reigns, out with it," his boyfriend insisted.

"I met my dad… well ran into him actually."

"Oh." Dean did not look pleased. "How did it go?"

"We got to talking about my career…"

"And you're no longer going to do it."

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't made a decision."

His boyfriend sighed sadly. "Roman, do you want to live a life of regrets?"

"No but who's to say I won't regret it when I decide to follow my dream?"

"You mean I sold Ambrose Asylum for nothing?"

"I'll buy you a new bike and-"

"Money isn't everything, Roman," Dean huffed. "Your dream was something to me that's why I didn't think twice about letting her go. But for you to give up on it…"

"Dreams aren't everything, Dean. Some of us have to be realists."

Dean shook his head. "Do what you want, Roman."

"Dean… come on. It's not like we're breaking up. It's just about my career."

"Sure. Okay." His boyfriend switched on the kettle. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"C-Coffee," he answered. He watched his boyfriend open up a bottle of coffee powder, his face lined with disappointment. "I… uh… I'll make us something to eat."

"Nah. You just relax in the living room. I need something to distract me."

Distract him? Was he really that upset?

Roman decided to watch something on television. Just as he had switched it on, he heard Dean say out loud:

 _Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

 _Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,_

 _And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

 _I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

Roman felt moved that his boyfriend was reciting poetry though the idea of Dean and poetry just didn't seem to mix. He placed the remote aside and went to the kitchenette where his boyfriend was spreading butter on toast.

"You… read that?" he asked.

"Nope," came Dean's reply. "I took Literature during freshman year. I loved this poem so much that I memorised it, lived by it."

"Babe-"

"You may agree with your father, Roman but you'll be haunted that you didn't follow your dreams and that'll be the real tragedy."

Would it be? Before he met Dean, he hadn't really thought about pursuing it. But now… his father's words came back to him. Despite what his boyfriend said, it did come down to money. "Maybe," he allowed. "Can we drop this subject?"

"Fine."

Roman didn't want them to be on bad terms. He wanted to see those dimples on display. "Let's go out today. Like on a date."

Dean gave him a look. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "Dress nice."

"Define nice."

"A shirt and jeans should be fine."

"Okay. Come on. Let's eat; breakfast is ready."

* * *

To say Dean was disappointed was an understatement.

But it was Roman's life and he had a right to do whatever he wanted. Even if the auburn haired man didn't agree with him entirely. His boyfriend was changing his clothes while Dean had just turned off the shower.

He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist as he opened the wardrobe. Roman held his waist from behind, planting kisses on the side of his neck. "You smell so good."

"That's because I just took a shower," Dean said.

"Still…"

He squirmed out of Roman's embrace. "Babe, if you don't stop kissing me, I'll never get ready."

Roman looked confused, his grey eyes scanning Dean from head to toe. "Nothing wrong with a little hanky panky." He sighed. "Dean, is this because of what I said earlier?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me. I know you're disappointed in me."

"Roman, didn't you ask me to drop the subject?" Dean reminded him, putting on his jeans. "Well, let's stop talking about it."

"But-"

"Not another word. Let's just go on this date and forget about this whole thing."

Inside Roman's car, Dean chose a classic rock station where they were playing Motley Crue's Home Sweet Home. His boyfriend kept giving side glances as he drove but Dean pretended to be interested in the view.

He couldn't believe that Roman's father got to him. Was money really everything to these people? Dean had grown without a lot. Money came in and money went out. He hated arguing over money but the rich saw things differently apparently.

Dean wondered what Roman would be like when he had a lot of money. Would he still be the gentle, kind man he was now or would he allow his wealth to rear its ugly head? "Did your father come alone?" he asked, the question suddenly popping up in his head.

"Ummm not really," Roman admitted hesitantly, his beautiful silver orbs focused on the road. "Jaxon was there too."

Of course he was. He had said that he wanted to reunite father and son and that was exactly what he did. Jaxon's father's words hit him: "What can an orphan show you about family?" Dean was starting to feel like a fool. Hadn't his experience with Chris taught him anything?

"Dean? You okay?" Roman asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm okay," he lied. Obviously he wasn't. He really had to go on the internet to google how to fall out of love with someone because he didn't like where this was going. Jaxon had mentioned how their families went way back; he probably had a hold on Roman that was hard to break. Dean didn't want to get hurt and go through all the heartache again. He had a hard enough time moving on from Chris. "Stop the car."

Roman did a double take. "What?"

"I said stop the car."

Roman swerved the car to the side of the road along a stretch of field. "What's the matter?"

He stared out at the field. "I want a break up."

"What?!" his boyfriend shouted which caught him by surprise. "What… Why? Is it because of Jaxon? Dean, nothing happened between Jaxon and me. He just sat there and-"

"It's because of everything. This whole thing has been a mistake from the start to the finish."

"I can't believe you! Just because I'm reconsidering my decision, just because my father and I-"

"Turn this car around now."

"No! Is this what you meant by loving me? Do you even know what it means?"

"I never said I loved you." Dean regretted his words immediately when he found Roman's eyes filled with hurt. "Fuck."

"I… see," his boyfriend said hoarsely. "You seem to have a low opinion of me." He started the engine but for some reason, turned it off again. "I'm not Chris, Dean."

Dean stiffened. "I never said you were."

"But you're treating me like I hurt you badly. If I did, you have to let me know what I did wrong and we can find some middle ground but don't tell me that we're over just because we have a disagreement. We're supposed to be going on a date, to do normal things couples do. We're not supposed to be walking separate ways for silly reasons."

"Silly reasons? Your father walks back into your life, gives you a speech about who knows what with your ex boyfriend by his side and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"Dean, I was already having self doubts. And shouldn't you be happy that I'm okay with my family?"

He was beginning to think his boyfriend was naive. "If you think that it's merely a reunion, then I have news for you. It starts with this career thing before it progresses to them controlling every other aspect of your life."

"My family isn't like that. You're mistaken."

"Am I? Roman, your father gave you an ultimatum and then disowned you. Now he's suddenly back and you're not even curious about the sudden change in his attitude?"

"Jaxon managed to talk to him, to get him to see things from my perspective."

Jaxon again? "You've got to be kidding me, Roman. Why is he so invested in your relationship with your family?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he cares because of how close our families are. He values familial bonds. I appreciate his efforts for reaching out to my dad." Roman took a deep breath. "There isn't a competition between the both of you, Dean. I've never felt strongly about anyone the way I do about you… even when you don't love me."

Dean grabbed him by the arms so that they were face to face before covering his lips possessively. "Damn it, Roman. Don't ever think that. You know that it's not true."

Roman looked at him in surprise before he wound his arms around his neck in response, continuing their passionate liplock.

The Samoan man's lips trailed a line of butterfly kisses down his neck causing Dean to shiver. All this could be taken from him should Roman wake up to reality.

His cell phone beeped, indicating he had received a message. Dean mumbled an apology before checking it. "I have a race tonight."

Roman stopped peppering his neck with kisses. "I want to go!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course. It'd be interesting to see you race."

* * *

Roman followed Dean to pick up Dirty Deeds - a red Ducati Monster 1200 according to his boyfriend - from Skullcrusher Garage later that evening before they rode to the Harley tracks just off the outskirts of Bolton Road.

It was a long abandoned stretch of sandy road where various racers had gathered. Dean couldn't seem to stop smiling; clearly racing thrilled him.

He parked his bike near a corner. Roman could feel the excitement buzzing from the crowd. His blue eyed boyfriend wasn't the only one who brought someone along. Lots of other racers had brought friends or their significant others as well.

"What time is your race?" he asked.

"In about fifteen minutes," Dean replied. "But I have to be near the starting line soon for bike inspection."

Roman's eyes scanned the crowd. "So I can stand near the finishing line? Where is it?"

"Actually the finishing line is the starting line. It's a circular road."

Someone called out to Dean then. "Yo Ambrose," the brunette shouted out. "It's time!"

"Sure!" Dean shouted before turning to Roman. "Well gotta go. Enjoy the race."

"Stay safe," Roman said. "I love you."

Dean gave him a quick peck. "I love you too."

It was said on a normal day with no birds chirping or symphonic melody in the background yet it felt like it was. He smiled as he watched Dean hop on his bike. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you too."

And Roman couldn't help himself but throw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, claiming his lips again.

"I gotta go now, babe," Dean informed him softly.

"Okay."

"See you at the finishing line later." And Dean started his engine before riding off.

"Stay safe, baby boy," he wished quietly, an unexplained feeling of worry overcoming him.

 _ **A/N I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the well wishes, patience and reviews :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Roman's cell phone started buzzing and he reached into his pocket just as he walking to the starting line: it was his father.

He ignored the call, his eyes focused on Dean who was standing by the side as the race linesman inspected the bike. His boyfriend was laughing at something the linesman had said, his dimples on display.

Their eyes met and Roman found himself holding his breath as Dean walked slowly towards him.

"Dean?" he said meekly when the blue eyed racer reached his side. "I've never watched anyone race before and honestly, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry, Roman," Dean replied, squeezing his hand. "I've done this many times before."

"But-"

Dean's lips crashed against his, his words cut off briefly before he smiled cheekily at him. "I'll be fine. Just enjoy the race, okay? There's a hotdog stand by the corner there."

He watched with forlorn as Dean ran back to his bike. _Easy_ , he reminded himself. _He's done this before. This is probably child's play to him._

Dean got on his bike, revving the engine. He put on a red helmet with a white line painted in the middle before giving Roman a thumbs up.

Roman tried his best to smile at him even though his knees were turning jelly. _Please be safe..._

"Right!" The linesman stood in front of the row of five bikes. "You guys know the rules. I don't have to say it. Just go out there and have fun. Go crazy, go wild. Just remember to stay safe."

The spectators cheered and made cat calls.

"Ready? Steady? Go!"

Roman watched as Dean's motorcycle zoomed past him and flew over a hump before riding off into the distance. He was now out of Roman's sight now and that made the Samoan man nervous to no end.

Dean…

He squeezed his hands tight, his nerves wrecked. Every second felt like a minute. Frantic thoughts entered his head. Roman had read enough articles to know the dangers and fatalities of bike racing especially on roads like these. He didn't even want to imagine his life without Dean.

Should he try to follow the track? It was a roundabout. He would merely have to go backwards-

Dean's bike zoomed then across the finishing line before he could finish his thought. There were cheers and congratulations being exchanged with his boyfriend, lots of pats on his back.

It was evident Dean was well known here.

He took slow steps towards his boyfriend, his heart hammering in his chest. Dean was okay. He was not hurt.

His boyfriend got off the bike, meeting him halfway. Roman threw his arms around him, refusing to let go. "It's okay, babe. I'm fine," Dean laughed softly. He held Roman at an arm's length. "I told you I've done this many times before."

"I fear I'll always worry about you."

"Huh. Funny thing is I'll always worry about you too."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm living my life doing the things I love, Roman. If you give up on this dream of yours, you'll be living a lie and that's not how you imagine your life to be, I bet. Maybe you'll struggle a little. Maybe it may not work out but at least you can look in the mirror and said you tried."

His boyfriend's endless faith in him was moving. He didn't know what Dean saw in him but he'd be disappointed in himself if he ever let him down.

* * *

When they reached campus, they found Jaxon waiting at the picnic bench near the lawn in front of Lima Hall. "Your dad went to the gents," the weasel informed Roman. "He has a great opportunity for you."

"Oh?" Roman said.

"Yeah. We care about you, Roman." His green eyes glanced at Dean. "Oh hey."

"You have some nerve being here," Dean snapped.

"Last time I checked, you don't own this school. This is between Roman and his father so maybe you should head back first."

Son of a…. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Because I'm family to them."

Roman frowned. "Dean's my family too, Jaxon. I don't appreciate you insinuating otherwise."

"But Roman, your father mentioned that it was strictly between the two of you. I won't be sitting here. I'll be in the car." Jaxon smiled weakly. "I'm glad that the both of you worked things out. Knowing how close you are…"

Seeing the look Jaxon gave Roman riled him. Dean couldn't believe that he was played like a fool again. Love wasn't meant for people like him. His life was a good indication of that.

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them.

All three men looked up only to find Sika was looking at them with amusement. "Roman, I want you to be Vice President of my company," he announced. "You can start immediately after graduation."

His boyfriend looked taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Why not give it to my own flesh and blood?"

"That's a great opportunity," Jaxon piped in.

As Roman listened to his father who brought him a bit further away, Jaxon came near Dean. "Face it, Dean. We're his real family. You're just an orphan who has no clue what a real family is like."

The auburn haired glared at him before being taken by surprise when he found Jaxon lying on the floor within seconds. Roman was staring over him, his eyes clouded with anger and fists clenched. "I warned you, Jaxon."

"Roman!" Sika admonished. "What was that for?"

"For his fucked up comments." Roman glared at his father. "Pick someone else for the job, Dad. I'm unqualified."

"Unqualified? Roman, you're a management major."

"I'd rather struggle with Dean than to live a life of regrets. Sorry, Dad. I choose the road less traveled by." He slid his hand into Dean's. "Unless you're supportive of it, I'd keep our communication to a minimal."

Dean couldn't have been more proud of his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be pulled away towards the elevator lobby. The auburn haired motorcycle enthusiast could still feel the anger radiating from Roman however so he kept quiet.

When they were alone in the dorm room, Roman sealed his lips possessively over his. "I love you, Dean. I love you. I love you."

Dean smiled at him softly. "I love you too, Roman." He scratched his bearded chin. "Thanks for uh… doing what you did back there."

"They both had it coming." Roman pulled him close into a warm embrace. "Let's shower together and rest. I want to bring you on a date tomorrow."

And Dean grinned. "Okay."

They wasted no time undressing one another in the bathroom. Dean jumped and hooked his legs around Roman's waist, admiring his looks. "Gosh, you're so beautiful, Roman."

"No. You're beautiful, Dean. I'm so happy that you're mine."

* * *

Roman deleted his father's message upon waking up the next morning, not bothering to even read it.

His boyfriend was in the bathroom, talking harshly to someone. The Samoan man wondered who it was. Part of him wanted to knock on the door and asked if he was okay.

Dean did not look happy after stepping out from the bathroom.

"Babe, everything okay?" Roman was worried; Dean's face was tense.

"Yeah," he mumbled, seemingly distracted. "Roman, can we take a raincheck for the date?"

"Sure. What's wrong? You were clearly unhappy with whoever it was on the other line…"

"It's my foster father. He's cutting me off. Now that I'm graduating, he no longer wants to be in my life anymore. Ditto my foster mum."

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Nah. I kind of guessed they'd cut ties with me after college. I'm used to being alone."

Roman refused to let him go through life with such thoughts. "I'm your family, you hear me? You're not alone. I'm here for you."

Dean threw himself in his arms. Roman hugged him fiercely, planting kisses on the side of his right face.

They stayed like that for a while. Roman adored Dean… would fight for him, would take care of him. "Roman?" his boyfriend asked.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me?"

He did not hesitate with that request.

* * *

"What else should I write for my biodata?" Roman asked as he finished typing a brief description about himself and his musical influences. After making love and a power nap, he immediately took out his laptop and started typing away while his scruffy love sat beside him, giving him some tips.

Dean gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That you're banging the hottest guy on campus?"

"Besides that."

"How about what type of genre you're hoping to sing, the feedback you've gotten-"

"But I haven't gotten any."

"Hmmm… any performances?"

"Just once in school. It was Oliver Twist musical that the whole cohort was forced to do. I think I have a clipping of the article in my dorm room."

'Great! We'll include that. Now all that's left is to record your demo. Do you think you can get it done by tomorrow or the day after?"

"I guess I can try. I'll book online now."

* * *

If his raven haired boyfriend thought that it was the last he had seen of his father, he was sorely mistaken.

His parents and relatives had turned up, texting him they were waiting for him downstairs.

"Let's go and see what the hell they want," Roman grumbled.

Dean nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why was the whole family here?

"What is he doing here?" Uncle Afa asked.

His boyfriend crossed his arms. "Dean's family. Anything you want to say, you can say in front of him."

Hesitancy was shadowed most of their faces. Sika spoke up first, "Roman. This is an intervention."

"A what?"

"We're worried about you. You seemed to be listening to Dean without serious repercussions about your future and what it means for your living."

His boyfriend squared his shoulders. "I told you I'd rather struggle with Dean. I have to try to see if I make it."

"Son, you come from money. We have a reputation to uphold. Does your boyfriend know that? Does he know the impact our family has on this town?"

Dean was not oblivious. He knew exactly who Roman was. But his boyfriend never behaved in a snobbish manner. Far from it, he was down to earth.

But Roman was not having it. "Nothing you say will deter me, Dad."

Sika father pulled him by the arm to bring him aside to talk. Dean was immediately approached by Jimmy. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know I'll never understand why Roman is so hung up on you when he has other men to choose from. This family will never support you. We prefer Jaxon. He knows what a family is like, the priorities involved. You wouldn't. You've never had a family."

That hurt.

"You can't not know who Roman is. Who our family is. And yet you insist to drag him down with you? You dare to call it love? But what do you expect from a playboy?" Jimmy smirked. "That's right; I know who you are."

* * *

"I can't believe how naive you think I am," Roman snapped at his father. "I'm not giving up my dream… and I'm not giving up Dean."

Sika laughed. "Then why is he leaving?"

Roman turned around and found his boyfriend walking a fair distance from him. "Dean," he mumbled before following after him, ignoring his father.

He started to run, picking up his pace as he closed the distance between them. "Dean!"

Dean stopped, squaring his shoulders. Roman spun him around to face him. "What?" the motorcycle enthusiast asked tersely.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"But where?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe back to the dorm."

Roman held his hand. "Stay. We can go out after this."

"Nah. Your father said it was between you both. Besides, what can an orphan show you about family?"

"What?!"

"Jaxon said it. And you said it yourself yesterday in the car. He values familial bonds. I'm probably only good at being a playboy."

"You're not," Roman insisted.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Roman?"

"You're not that person anymore, Dean."

"A leopard doesn't change its spots."

"You can't tell me you want to do all those things again."

Dean pulled his hand away but Roman was fast enough to hold him tight in his arms, his lips pressed against his. No way was he letting him go. The auburn haired man squirmed before giving up, kissing him back.

"Roman… what are you doing?"

"It's me and you against the world, Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving my family."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Because my life should not be filled with what ifs. I want to take this chance, Dean. And I want you there by my side."

"But to give up your family…"

"You're my family too, Dean. I know I won't be alone. And you won't be alone either because we have one another."

Sika must have heard what he said because his voice floated in the air behind Roman, "Don't be foolish, son."

 _ **A/N Thank you so much for reading this story and giving it a chance. I appreciate your favorites, follows and kind words :-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"Not really," Roman countered to his father, his eyes on Dean. "Me being foolish would be turning my back on the best thing that's ever happened to me. That's you, Dean."

His boyfriend bit his lower lip. "Babe… I don't know what to say."

Roman didn't have to turn around to know his father was looking at him in disappointment. His bitterness at the fact that Roman had chosen Dean once more over everyone was evident when he spat out, "Then I'll be needing back every penny that was given to you."

Dean gasped and reached out for his hand. But the Samoan man merely turned around and nodded. "With pleasure," he retorted to his father.

Sika tossed them both dirty looks, striding off towards the rest of the family. A part of Roman felt saddened that things had to come to such a state but a huge part of him was determined with the decision he had made.

He turned around and grinned at Dean. "Italian?"

* * *

Dean set the two plates of homemade carbonara on the table while Roman placed two glasses of water.

"This looks delicious," Roman complimented.

"Thank you."

They made small talk about the rest of the semester, avoiding talk about Roman's family. That was until his boyfriend revealed he'd be going to the bank to transfer money given to him by his parents.

"I still have savings of my own from my part time job," his boyfriend continued.

Dean looked at his hands. "I'm sorry things had to turn out like this," he apologised. "If I had just shut my mouth-"

"I'm glad you didn't. Your faith in me with no expectations was what I needed in my life. It just came with a small sacrifice. They'll come through. Eventually they will."

"Let's hope so. I thought your father was a nice guy. I mean he was okay in the beginning-"

"Yeah before my choice of career came up. He was determined that I abide by his choice. But I don't know… after being with you… how could I? I want to see what else is out there. Mostly because I love you, Dean. It's like that Bon Jovi song: it doesn't matter if we make it or not because we've got each other and that's a lot."

"You believe in that?"

"I do. Don't you?"

Dean reached for his hand over the table. "More than you'll ever know."

"What's for dessert?"

They made love twice before watching television in bed. This was life to Dean: being in the arms of the man he loved, enjoying the small things in life. Thoughts of money plagued his mind. How was Roman supposed to survive on the menial amount of money he had left?

Unless Dean did more racing… that could work.

"What are you thinking?" Roman asked him softly, stroking his back slowly.

Dean snuggled close to him. "Nothing. Just enjoying the moment."

"How did we get so lucky? To be able to find one another and just fall in love despite the differences and obstacles?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not going to question it though."

Roman smiled, eyes on the screen showing a rerun of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. "Me too."

Pulling his boyfriend's face towards his, Dean raised his lips and they kissed with unspoken vows of love between them.

* * *

Roman wasn't sure what to expect emotionally as he stood in line at the bank with Dean by his side. He wasn't unhappy or upset about it; that ship sailed a while ago when he started to work part time.

Money came and went. His father didn't seemed to care about his happiness, so hard bent he was on Roman following his way; his way or the highway. He looked at the piece of paper he had written his calculation on and when it came to his turn, instructed the teller on how much to transfer to his father's account.

Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers upon hearing the amount; the bank teller started to type rapidly on the computer as Roman waited patiently. Dean reached for his hand and squeezed it. Roman did the same, to reassure to Dean that he was okay with this; that it was something he wanted to do.

Would he regret it? He doubt it. Roman didn't believe in regrets. Whatever the consequences were, he'd deal with it.

The teller hands him his bank book with his latest balance and asked if there was anything else; Roman declined and walked out of the bank, giddy with Dean's hand still in his. "Where to now?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Well, I say we go home and rest considering you have to record your demo tomorrow," Dean replied.

"Okay. Let's go."

They had leftovers from dinner last night before curling up in bed together again. Dean seemed preoccupied and when Roman asked him about what was on his mind, he replied the same thing as yesterday.

"We'll be okay, Dean," he said. "I promise."

"I know we will, babe."

* * *

Roman was sound asleep later that afternoon when Dean received a phone call from a blocked number. He frowned at it before sliding over the green phone icon. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Dean Ambrose?" a man with rough voice asked after him.

"This is he."

"My name is Vince McMahon and I have a proposition for you."

Dean's ears pricked with interest. "What kind?"

"I can't talk over the phone. Meet me at Mario's at ten. Don't be late."

The call ended abruptly and Dean stared at his phone. That was odd; meeting at Mario's with some dude named McMahon? How did he even know who Dean was? He spent a good thirty minutes arguing with himself if he should go and when he finally made up his mind, he decided he would make up a lie about hanging out with Seth to find out what this Vince McMahon wanted.

He didn't want his boyfriend, the huge care bear, to worry over nothing.

When Roman woke up, Dean casually informed him of his "meeting" with Seth. His boyfriend didn't seemed to take issue until he asked, "Can I join too?"

"Ummm… this is between the two of us, babe. It's confidential stuff."

"Why? How confidential?"

"Roman…"

"Okay. I'll hang out with Tyler or something."

That would be odd, Roman and Tyler especially after his boyfriend now knew that Tyler and him had sex before. Roman must have been thinking about the same thing because he asked Dean, "Ummm when Tyler and you slept together, was it a regular thing or-"

"Hate to disappoint you, babe," Dean laughed. "But it was only once."

"Once? Why?"

"Because he wasn't my type."

"You have a type?"

"He was too vain. He wasn't in it to have a good time, you know? It had to be a certain angle and-"

Now Roman was chuckling. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I never would have pegged Tyler to be like that in bed."

"Yeah well people can surprise you."

"Do… do you get bored with us in bed, Dean? You've slept a fair bit-"

"A fair?" Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Babe, no need to water it down."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." He wounded his arms around Roman's neck. "Roman, I won't get bored with you because I love you and that makes all the difference."

Roman was grinning now. "You said you loved me."

"I do." A peck on his boyfriend's lips. "Are you trying to make me change my mind?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Because I wanna do it with you in the shower!"

His boyfriend carried him in his arms bridal style into the bathroom, singing a Michael Bolton song. Dean warbled along.

* * *

Vince McMahon had silver hair and a look that could send shiver down anyone's spine. When Dean arrived at Mario's, he found the old man staring at him intently. Beside him were two bald men decked in suits and sunglasses, their faces as stoic as their boss.

But Dean rarely got intimidated. He strode in, feeling like he owned the place as he sat down across the mysterious man who found him.

"Can I get you a drink?" Vince offered.

"A cappucino would be nice," Dean ordered.

Vince nodded before one of the two bodyguards walked over to the waiter. "I want you to race for me, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened upon that statement. That was not something he heard everyday. All the races he had been participating in were illegal. You had to be a criminal or undercover cop to know that. "What do you mean?"

"It's not really race. I have a job offer for you and I'm willing to pay you a million."

A million. A million was just what Roman and him could use to survive after graduation. Still something bothered him. "Why me?"

"I've seen you race a few times before. I'm interested in recruiting you for the task at hand."

"What exactly is this task?"

Vince cleared his throat. "I have a parcel that needs to be delivered. A rare diamond. Your job is to deliver it to an address that I will be giving you and return back with the money."

Dean snapped his gum as he leaned against his chair. "What's the catch?"

"The owner is someone I can't trust, someone I despise."

"Then why do business with him?"

Vince smiled slowly as he twirled the linguine around his fork. "Let's just say I keep my friends close and my enemies closer. You won't be the only one in this. If you want a partner for the job, I can get you one."

"Let me think about it." A part of him knew he should tell Roman the truth and asked his opinion. He'd most likely be out of town and it'd be glaringly obvious that he'd be missing. He almost smiled thinking of all the missing person posters Roman would likely be putting up.

Vince cleared his throat, interrupting Dean's reverie. "A million dollars, kid."

"I'm well aware of that. I just need time to process it."

"Well, don't take too long. I expect an answer by midnight tomorrow."

* * *

"A million dollars?" Roman repeated as he sat up in bed later that night. He had been waiting up for Dean to return for his meeting. "But how did this guy even find you?"

Dean sipped his chocolate milk before putting it on the bedside table. "He claims to have seen me race before."

"D-do you want to do it? I hope not, Dean. It sounds dangerous."

"Meh. Danger is my middle name."

"Dean!"

He sighed. His boyfriend the worrywart. "Roman, this is good money. It'd solve our financial problems."

"But this is also wrong. It has hidden agenda written all over it." His boyfriend then frowned with his jaw set in a hard line. "You lied to me. You said you were meeting Seth."

Dean had almost forgotten about that lie. "And I was wrong. I wanted to check this guy out without having you worry about me. I'm sorry. Look, babe, I really think this is too good of an opportunity for me to pass."

Roman shook his head. "I can sell my car-"

"No, Roman! You're not selling anything. I'll do this job once and we'll never have to worry about anything else ever again."

The Samoan man looked at him, dubious. "Sure."

"I'm serious," Dean insisted. "A million dollars can get us a decent apartment and help us survive for quite some time."

"At least let me follow you for my peace of mind."

"Roman…"

"You either let me follow you or I'm not supporting you."

Dean had to give Roman credit for putting his foot down though he didn't want him in harm's way. But the look on his boyfriend who had crossed his arms, his piercing grey eyes on him with quiet determination, made him relent. Not the wisest choice but… "Okay. You can come with me."

Roman nodded before pulling Dean down to nestle in his arms while filling Dean on about his day. But the truth was Dean wasn't listening.

He was silently hoping that he wouldn't regret making that choice.

 _ **A/N Think Dean is making a good choice? Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. :-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

 _There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be  
Lived with you, lived with you  
There's a way  
Everybody say  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got you?_

 _You don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you_

Dean was not a sentimental person… for the most part. But Roman was changing that.

The emotion he invoked in the song pulled at his heartstrings.

Beside him, Seth was patting Dolph who was sniffling. Who knew that the blond was a big softie too?

 _I'm a man  
Can't you see what I am?  
I live and breathe for you  
But what good does it do  
If I ain't got you, ain't got you?_

 _Baby_

 _You don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you_

"Dean," Seth remarked while they looked on, "I think it's incredible that you've found someone who loves you and is not afraid to show it."

A small smile appeared on the auburn haired man's face. He was lucky.

"So are you going to take up the offer?" Seth was the only one Dean had shared about the good payout. Naturally, his best friend told Dolph.

"Yeah. I'm going to… I mean we're going to do it."

"So he's still coming?"

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"

"You could always trick him."

"He'd never forgive me if I did that." Dean tapped his fingers near his collarbone. "I'll just bring him along. Maybe he can have some fun."

Seth looked skeptical. "Somehow I don't think delivering goods from a stranger sounds like a fun time."

"You know what I mean."

Roman had finished recording the song. He had one more song to sing before they called it a day.

His lips quickly claimed Dean's before they broke their kiss upon hearing Seth clear his throat. "Great performance, Roman," the two toned man praised.

"Thank you," Roman gushed. "I was thinking of Dean when I sang it."

That was not what Dean had been expecting to hear. "Me?"

"Yeah. Everything I have means nothing to me if I don't have you."

"You giant care bear."

His boyfriend beamed. "You diamond in the rough."

"Speaking of diamond, are you serious about following me?"

"Yes."

"Just checking…"

"To see if I've changed my mind?"

"Yep."

"In your dreams, baby boy. I'll go wherever you go."

The sound technician asked Roman if he was ready for his second song and he nodded before reeling Dean to him for another kiss.

His goofy boyfriend.

 _It all came so easy  
All the loving you gave me  
The feelings we shared  
And I still can remember  
How your touch was so tender  
It told me you cared  
We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just couldn't see..._

* * *

Roman was promised to be given the CD within a week after sound mastering and postproduction was done. He was okay with that; after all he was in no hurry to send out the demo. They still had Vince McMahon's job to complete.

Dean was fretting about him tagging along; Roman could sense it. But he was determined not to let his boyfriend go alone because for one thing, he didn't know if this McMahon guy could be trusted and another, who knew who the other guy was really like?

After dinner and a movie, they watched TV while waiting for Vince's call. As his boyfriend planted soft kisses on his neck, Roman's hand groped his butt. It didn't take long before they winded up making love.

Dean's quiet humming was slowly lulling him to sleep when a ringing made him jerk up. His boyfriend answered the call; it was Vince. "Yeah, I'm in," he heard Dean say. "But I'm only going to do the job with my boyfriend."

Roman held his breath.

"That sounds great. Sure. I look forward to it." When Dean hung up, he smiled. "He's alright with you coming along. We're invited tomorrow to meet him so that he can brief us on the task."

"How long do you think it'd take us?"

"The thing is we have no idea where it is for now or even when it's to be delivered."

"I guess we can use my car to get there."

"That'd be great." His boyfriend snuggled against him. "Hey, Roman?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you fight? Like have you ever punched someone on the face?"

Roman laughed. "Of course. When I was a kid, my parents used to get called down to the principal's office for my bad temper. I was a smart kid but my temper tended to get the best of me."

"And then what happened?"

"And then I got sent for training in kickboxing."

Dean's jaw had dropped. "Wait what?"

"I'm not a pro by any means but I can kick ass if I have to, I suppose."

"Did you go for competitions?" The blue eyed man was curious.

Roman cleared his throat. "No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I was in it for the sport, for the training. It was just a means to work off my anger. I stopped once I graduated high school. It was good though; I'm a much calmer person."

"So you can kick my ass?"

Roman laughed. "Now why would I want to do that for?" He kissed Dean deeply. "I think we ought to be saving each other's asses, don't you think so?"

His boyfriend's lusty laugh was the answer he got. He sealed his lips over his, getting an eager kiss back.

"So why the question anyways?" Roman questioned, caressing Dean's back slowly.

"Just in case we run into some problems. With your towering figure, I think we're going to be just fine."

* * *

 _I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone_

The sound of Billy Joel blasted through the speakers of Roman's car.

Dean held his boyfriend's hand as they drove to Vince McMahon's palatial home near the far end of March Avenue.

"My home, well my parents' home, is at the other lane," his boyfriend revealed as they were on a long stretch of highway.

Whistling softly, the auburn haired man's eyes widened as he admired the huge houses. "You come from big money. No wonder your father was adamant about your job."

"Yeah."

"Still a brave thing you did to walk away from all that."

"Some people may say I'm stupid."

"You stupid? Nah. Suicidal maybe."

A motorcycle was suddenly on the right side. Dean recognised the rider. "What the hell is Baron doing here?"

"Baron Corbin?"

"Yeah."

His ex lover knocked on the window. Dean frowned. What did he want? "I wonder why he's not speeding ahead. Pull over, Roman."

"Here?"

"Yeah. Here."

His boyfriend slowed down before parking a fair distance from an apple tree. Stepping outside, he found Baron dressed in a black Pantera t-shirt beneath a black vest and denim jeans smiling at him.

"What are you doing, Corbin?" Dean asked, walking up to his six feet eight ex lover.

"He's doing what I paid him to."

Dean turned towards the direction of the voice.

No.

No.

No.

The man, who had an impressive muscular physique and was dressed in a grey suit, smiled widely with arms wide open. "Hello, son." The man turned to Baron. "You can go now. My man will pay you."

Baron nodded and turned his bike around.

Behind him, Dean heard Roman ask, "Dean, who is that?"

"Name's Hunter," the man answered, a wide smile on his face. "I'm Dean's father."

* * *

The man had to be deluded. Dean was an orphan. He had foster parents who couldn't care less about him.

Roman reached for his boyfriend's hand immediately. "His parents are-"

"Dead?" Hunter filled in. "Hardly. We are actually under a witness protection programme."

"Witness protection?!"

"Shouldn't be surprised. We deal with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Drugs."

Dean, who had been staring at him, frowned. "You're a drug lord? How are you in a witness protection programme if you're a wanted criminal?"

"But I'm not. I just framed someone."

"You're actually admitting to-"

"I'll explain everything later. Dean, I know you've been offered a job."

His boyfriend blinked. "Yeah. I'm going to work for Harley Davidson-"

Roman squeezed his hand. "I don't think he's talking about that, baby boy."

"Your boyfriend's right," Hunter affirmed. "I was talking about Vince."

Dean groaned. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested. I just want to deliver his damn diamond, get paid and live the rest of my life with my boyfriend in peace. Okay?"

"Not okay. That diamond belongs to me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Judging from the man's stoic face, Roman doubt it. "Look, _Dad_ ," Dean replied, clearly unamused himself, "go sort this out yourself with Vince later. I need to finish this delivery by Friday."

"Oh you're going to finish the delivery alright. You're going to be handing the diamond over to me."

"Ha! In your dreams. I had a deal with the man and I'm going to keep it." He tugged Roman's hand. "Let's go, babe."

"Dean, don't do this, son."

"First of all, I'm not your son. I'm a fucking orphan. Second of all, father or not, what makes you so sure that I'd just hand over the diamond to you?"

"Because Vince stole from me and now he's going to sell it to some Russian mobster. I want it back and I need someone from the inside." Hunter strode up to them, handing over a few pieces of paper. "There's your proof of who I am. You have twenty four hours to get back to me."

Roman's brow furrowed. "How will we even-"

"Oh I'll find you. Don't worry how."

* * *

Dean stared at the paper - his supposed birth certificate - in his hand. His birthday was the same but other than that, everything was different. "I was born Jon Moxley on 7 December in Cincinnati, Ohio." He looked up at Roman. "Fuck, Roman. My entire life has been a damn lie."

They had parked their car on a huge field a mile away from where they had seen Hunter.

"Dean, we don't know that for sure," Roman assured him. 'For all we know, this could be a bluff."

"What about these pictures?" He passed Roman ones of a baby toddler sitting in between Hunter and his wife, Stephanie during what looked like his birthday. Dean was wearing a party hat in a robin blue onesie with a confused look on his face. "Babe, that's me. My foster father has pictures like this of me alone."

Roman sighed and sat down beside him. "Damn it." He looked at Dean. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Should I help this man… my father? This was supposed to be a simple task: deliver the diamond and get paid. Should we just turn the car around and drive back to campus?"

"I'm not sure. We may be getting ahead of ourselves. Let's meet this Vince guy and see how it goes."

Dean felt horrible; Roman never asked for any of this. They were supposed to be getting ready for his job at the Blue Lantern, to be sending out his demos. "I'm sorry for getting you in the middle of all this."

"Hey." His boyfriend cupped his face in his hands, his grey eyes staring deep into his blue eyes. "We're in this together. Okay? You and me. I wanted an adventure; I guess I got it. So stop blaming yourself, alright?"

"Alright," Dean agreed reluctantly. "Now what?"

"So here's the idea: we go see Vince, listen to what he has to say and then figure out from there. If the story matches your dad's, if you think that he can be trusted, then we go see him and return back what's his."

"And if it doesn't add up? Roman, maybe we should just do what Vince asked us to and then we'll go on our own way. Let my father sort it out with him."

"Maybe you're right. I mean why did your father choose to find you now?" Roman cocked his head. "Although it is a little coincidental."

"What is?"

"Your foster father cut you off now of all times too. Kind of odd, if you ask me."

"You don't think that my dad and him are in cahoots?" Dean asked. Maybe his boyfriend was onto something.

Roman flashed him a small smile. "We're just going to have to find out, won't we?"

 _ **A/N The plot thickens… :-) Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind comments. They brighten my day.**_


	16. Chapter 16

I'll be rewriting bits of CDB and will be removing chapters 4 onwards. I'd like to know your thoughts if you like how the story is going. Thank you.


End file.
